A Beauty Queen's Ultimate Guide to Men & Pageants
by chibi-angeldementedchris
Summary: [A/U] What is the essence of a true woman? Read how Kaoru, Misao and Megumi snag their men in this light-hearted A/U romance fic that will not only teach you lessons about love, but on life, too. K/K, S/M, and A/M/S. Chap4 UP! K/K WAFF!!
1. Chapter One

Standard Disclaimers Apply. The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! 

****

Chapter One

Love Rule # 1 When a guy can't get a clue… have a good heart to heart talk with him.

Mornings were always Kaoru's favorite time of the day. Waking up from a long and relaxing sleep, feeling energetic after her daily jogging routine, and of course, starting the day with her friends.

Or maybe not.

"Oh, Kaoru! Goddess of eternal beauty. Aphrodite of the Meiji High School. Thou art a sexy chick!"

Huh?

Kaoru turned around to glare at the guy who had been following her on the way to school the whole morning. She rolled her eyes and said through gritted teeth, "I AM NOT INTERESTED! Go away!!!!"

Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she hastened her steps towards her school. She muttered under her breath, "Why can't guys just get a clue? Ugh!" 

"Hey, babe!"

Kaoru gave an audible sigh as she continued walking, determined to ignore the catcalls directed towards her. Dumb jerks! Do they think I am some cheap girl they can lure with their petty compliments and whistles? Ugh! They're impossible!!! 

Note to self: Start accepting the fact that you'll die an old maid.

Kaoru's musings were cut short when one of her persistent suitors, grabbed her arm and said, "Hey, darling! I called you yesterday. Why didn't you answer the phone?"

Kaoru jerked her arm off his grasp, glaring at him. "Because I knew it was you." 

"That's cold, darling. Want me to warm you up?" he grinned mischievously.

Just then, Kaoru felt an arm snaking around her shoulder. Kaoru narrowed her eyes in slits as she breathed deeply to pacify her intensifying rage. However… calm and collection had never been Kaoru Kamiya's strong points.

**WHAM**

"Get your filthy hands off me, broom head!!!!" Kaoru exploded, threatening to hit him again with her bokken.

"Feisty… I just love spirited women!" Cho exclaimed as he moved back from Kaoru. "You haven't seen enough of me… babe! I won't stop until you are mine."

As soon as Cho left, Kaoru sighed as she returned her bokken to her bag.

"Oi busu! Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Yahiko called out as he doubled in laughter upon seeing Kaoru's distressed face.

**WHAM!!**

"Actually, I love mornings!" Kaoru growled as she headed towards the main hall. 

Yahiko rubbed his sore head, muttering curses under his breath. "Chikuso! Not only is my shihondai an ugly raccoon, but a hormonally imbalanced tomboy as well. Oh, woe is me!"

Misao welcomed Kaoru on the front steps. Unable to contain herself, she chuckled, "Got sidetracked on the way to school again, huh?"

Kaoru nodded and said in an irritated manner, "Misao… I don't know what to do with them! It's seems that the more I shove them away, the more eager they are to come back!" 

Misao laughed heartily trying to lighten the mood, "Maybe your sex appeal has reached a dangerously high level?"

"Misao!!!" Kaoru protested, blushing furiously. "I don't think the combination of sweat, bokken and a massive temper goes under sex appeal…"

Misao guffawed, "You're right…"

"… I mean, I may be beautiful and sexy but I know my limits!"

Misao sweatdropped. "Ano… Kaoru… maybe you should eat breakfast…you're getting delirious"

Kaoru looked at her incredulously and snapped, "I was kidding! Misao, we need to lighten up the mood!"

Misao smiled and said, "Why didn't you talk to them like I advised?"

Kaoru shrugged and replied in between giggles, "They won't listen to me so, I made my bokken do the talking!"

~~~~~

****

Beauty Rule #1: Always start your day with a smile.

Megumi Takani frowned prettily at the flyer on her desk. "Let your inner beauty shine through. Join the Miss Meiji High School Pageant sponsored by the Student Council," she read out loud. "A little too sentimental for your style, Shinomori-kun."

Her classmate and friend, student council president, Aoshi Shinomori appeared at her side. "I had Kenshin write that. You know how he is when he gets in touch with his sentimental side."

"So what is this doing on my desk? What makes you think I'm interested?" Megumi asked, flipping her long black hair perfectly behind one shoulder.

Aoshi regarded her with his cool blue eyes. "I didn't expect the reigning queen to give up her crown without a fight."

Megumi turned to the open textbook in front of her. Aoshi's words had hit the spot. This was her last year in high school, and she had been studying very hard to get into the best universities so she could pursue a career in medicine. Already, she had excellent grades and recommendations from her teachers. But while she was proud of being recognized for her brains, she was still pleased to know that she was the school's resident heartbreaker. It was rare for a second-year high school student to win the annual pageant. Most of the time, sophisticated third-year girls got the title. But Megumi had been different. She had wit, poise, grace, and elegance – and winning the crown was a piece of cake. She joined back then because she wanted the recognition, but now, as Aoshi pointed it out, Megumi realized that it wasn't entirely true.

Megumi Takani wasn't someone who let a challenge go by without putting up a fight.

"Maybe I'll think about it," she said finally, refusing to meet Aoshi's eyes. "Why is it important to you whether I join or not, anyway?"

Aoshi's stern features softened into what Megumi assumed was a grin. In truth, it was just the corners of his eyes crinkling upwards. "What good would a pageant be if the girls who joined didn't beat the best? They just don't want the title, Megumi. They want to beat you." He paused. "Besides, think of the funds we'd lose if your fan boys didn't buy tickets."

Megumi hid a pleased smile behind one hand and snapped back instead, "Like I said, I'll think about it."

Aoshi motioned to a lean redhead standing near the classroom door. "Aren't we cranky today? Maybe you need a little more convincing."

She blushed. Aoshi wasn't playing fair. They had known each other since middle school, and he knew of the small crush she had for his best friend, Himura Kenshin. What normal girl didn't fall in love with the guy? He was silent and mysterious, but he had such an open and honest smile that drove away the dangerous air that hung around him. He was a gentleman too, always ready to help out in any way. He was also considered one of the smartest guys in school. As Megumi made a mental rundown of all the things she liked about Kenshin, she was surprised to see him standing right in front of her desk.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," he greeted her politely.

But Megumi wasn't someone who turned into a blubbering idiot around her crush. She took a deep breath to compose herself and gave him a dazzling smile. "Ohayou."

"I see you've read the flyer I made," he commented. "Are you joining the pageant?"

Megumi dropped her eyes coyly, going for the modest look. "I don't think I'd win this time." She tried to ignore the very un-Aoshi-like snort she heard.

Still, Kenshin took the bait. "I think you're one of the prettiest girls in school, Megumi-san. It would be a shame if you didn't join."

"You really think so, Ken-san?" she asked hopefully.

Kenshin nodded. "Sure. I even offered Aoshi that I'd do a profile for each candidate for the school paper. I would be honored to interview you for that."

Megumi smiled. Kenshin really knew the right words to say. Plus he said it with such sincerity and conviction that she couldn't let him down. But just as she opened her mouth to reply, a tall, brown-haired classmate bumped into Kenshin.

Megumi's eyes narrowed. Sanosuke Sagara.

"Himura," the boy growled. "Outside. Right now."

Kenshin nodded and excused himself. "This will only take a minute. Megumi-san. Aoshi."

Megumi scowled at the dark-haired boy who led Kenshin away. Sanosuke was a classmate of theirs, but half the time he didn't even show up for their subjects. But it wasn't a wonder how he managed to land himself in the top class. Rumor had it that he copied all his homework and exams from Kenshin, which was probably why he had interrupted them today. Frankly, the boy got on Megumi's nerves. He was brash and arrogant, always cracking his knuckles and grinning stupidly at her – when he was around. He probably thought he was so cool because he was the star pitcher for the Meiji high baseball team.

"Why does Ken-san let him get away with it?" she complained. "He isn't the type to be bullied around."

Aoshi shrugged, his expression still as serious as before. "You know Kenshin. He always has a good reason for everything."

Megumi closed her book with fierce determination. "Well, I'm going to do something about it." As she stood up and left the room, she could feel Aoshi regarding her with amusement. If Aoshi's features knew what 'amusement' was.

As Megumi stepped into the hallway, she saw Kenshin hand Sano a piece of paper from the corner of her eye. The thought of gentle, sensitive Kenshin being bullied around like that incensed her even more. She went on to find their homeroom teacher. This behavior had to be stopped soon.

She found Mr. Genzai almost immediately. The friendly, elderly teacher was already walking towards their classroom when Megumi stopped him. "Excuse me, Genzai-sensei," she began with a deep bow. "I'd like to talk to you about one of my classmates I'm concerned about. You see, sir, Sanosuke --"

"Sanosuke!" Mr. Genzai boomed heartily, his loud voice echoing down the crowded hallway and catching both Kenshin's and Sanosuke's attention. "I'm glad you brought him up, Megumi. It's rare to see a student show such concern for her fellow classmate."

"Oh, no, sir, I meant --" Megumi said frantically, only to be cut off by Mr. Genzai's enthusiasm.

"You probably heard that he's failing most of his subjects because of baseball," the teacher continued. "You, on the other hand, have one of the best grades in the entire class."

By this time, Kenshin and Sanosuke were looking at her curiously. Megumi watched in horror as the man of her dreams and the bane of her existence approached them slowly, trying to hear every word of her conversation with Mr. Genzai.

She tried again. "No, Mr. Genzai, I just wanted to point out that he's failed to do his homework by himself so--"

"—So you want to help him out?" Mr. Genzai finished for her. "Tutor him, maybe? A marvelous idea!"

Megumi nearly fainted. This had gone from bad to hellishly worse. But with Kenshin there, looking at her encouragingly, all she could do was nod. "I'll see what I can do," she said helplessly.

Mr. Genzai smiled at her. "You're a kind student, Megumi. Now, off to class we go," he said, leaving the three students behind.

Megumi, Kenshin, and Sanosuke stared at each other. "Oi," Sanosuke said finally. "What was that about, kitsune?"

Megumi scowled. She absolutely hated it when Sanosuke called her a fox. "You don't seriously think I wanted to tutor you, rooster-head?"

"But Mr. Genzai is counting on you, Megumi," Kenshin pointed out. Megumi winced when she remembered that Kenshin had heard her sharp comment at Sanosuke. "He's right, you know? You're a good soul to do this."

"She probably did it because she has the hots for me," Sanosuke remarked smugly. "Girls just dig the hair."

Of all the nerve! Megumi grabbed Kenshin's sleeve and propelled him towards their classroom. "You go on ahead, Ken-san, I just have to talk to this baka about something."

When Kenshin was out of earshot, Megumi faced Sanosuke. She jabbed a finger at his firm chest. "Listen, rooster-head. I didn't do that for you. I did that for Ken-san, and look at where it got me. So you do as I say, and the sooner those grades of yours go up, the better. I have a lot of better things to do with my time than to tutor some dumb jock. Just don't get any ideas, you hear?"

"And the fox shows her claws," he remarked. "I should be the one telling you to keep your hands off me."

Megumi was fuming. He had some nerve! To hell with sophistication and grace, she thought to herself. She stuck her tongue out at him.

~~~~~

****

Beauty Rule #2: Never stuff your bra.

Misao Makimachi looked at her watch. She was standing at the first corner from Aoshi Shinormori's classroom, an excellent position for her daily stalking activities. She took out a mirror from her pocket and smiled at her reflection. Then she adjusted the bra she wore. She had fixed it earlier so she looked more 'blessed' than she really was. There was no way an older guy like Aoshi would look at a girl like her, especially when her front was as flat as an ironing board.

The hall was already filling up with students. Any moment now, he would be coming this way, since he went to the student council office for a few minutes every lunch break. 

She braced herself for impact. Five…four…three…two…one.

**BAM**

A pair of strong arms steadied her. Misao tried not to swoon. But just as she melted into his arms, she felt something was wrong.

Misao's eyes widened. This wasn't Aoshi; this was his best friend Kenshin! Where was he? Was he a few steps behind? How could she have miscalculated?

"Oh, it's you again," the redhead said in recognition, giving her a friendly smile. "Aoshi's not going to the office today. He was headed in the opposite direction to distribute flyers and put up posters down the hall."

Misao was mortified. 

He knew her? That meant that he had noticed all her covert plans to bump into Aoshi every day! And if he knew, that meant Aoshi…

She could feel her face turning red. "What are you talking about?" she snapped back, a little rudely. Then she pushed him away and ran as far from Kenshin Himura as possible.

__

How could I have been so transparent? she cursed herself. Aoshi had never given her a second glance each time she bumped into him. All he did was apologize and clasp her shoulders firmly, gently moving her to one side of the hall like she was a little kid. Maybe that's all he saw in her. A pesky little kid.

She tried to console herself. After all, Aoshi was known for being serious all the time. He probably didn't have time to look at her face each time they ran into each other. So just because Kenshin recognized her didn't mean that Aoshi did. 

Misao stopped in her tracks. But wasn't that the whole point of her running into him? So that he would recognize her and know she was alive? I guess I just haven't thought of what I would do if he did notice me, she reflected.

She was glad that she ran into Kenshin today. Now she would have to practice how she would react if Aoshi recognized her. 

"It's you," he would say as he held her tenderly. An orchestra would be playing in the background, filling the hallway with romantic music.

She would flutter her eyelashes at him and smile. "Yes, Aoshi, I've been here all along." 

Then he would lean down and cup her chin with his hand, and bring her…

**BAM**

Misao was hurtled backwards at the force of the second impact. "Watch were you're going, you baka!"

Big mistake.

Aoshi looked down at her, cool as ever. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," she stammered. This was the first time he had looked at her… as in really looked at her. And after she had called him an idiot! Her life was over.

One eye narrowed into a squint ever so slightly. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

What a gentleman! Not only was he smart and attractive, but he was also caring and gentle. "No, I'm not hurt," she breathed, lowering her eyes. "Thank you for asking." She placed a hand on her left chest, to steady the pounding of her heart when…

…she realized that she was missing a significant portion of her 'anatomy.'

Misao turned pale as she discovered that the tissue she had stuffed into her bra this morning had slipped from the cup when she bumped into Aoshi. Lopsided was an understatement.

Misao fled.

"Wait," she heard Aoshi cry out, but she ignored it. She ran, seeking the comfort of her classroom. Maybe she should just drop the whole Aoshi thing. It definitely wasn't going anywhere. It had given her nothing but embarrassment and utter humiliation. He wasn't going to like someone like her. She was too young. Too childish-looking. He should have someone like Megumi Takani, who was tall and voluptuous – a real stunner. Not someone who had to pad her bra to get attention.

But a Makimachi never gave up, right?

A yellow poster caught her eye. "Let your inner beauty shine through. Join the Miss Meiji High School Pageant sponsored by the Student Council," she read out loud.

Maybe this was the break she had been looking for. Inner beauty was fine; her grandfather always assured her that she was beautiful inside and out. But she just needed one last chance to get Aoshi's attention. One last chance to give it her best shot. If it didn't work, then she would walk away. She just needed this opportunity to prove to Aoshi – to prove to the whole world – that she was a woman, not a little girl.

She would win that title. And she would do it with a perfectly padded bra.

****

Author's Notes:

Comments, suggestions, reactions, constructive criticisms are welcome ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Two 

**Love Rule #2: Never underestimate the idiocy of a man.**

"Force carrying particles can be grouped into four categories based on the strength of the force they carry and the particles with which they interact. These are…" Megumi's voice trailed off, obviously waiting for Sanosuke to answer. It was just twenty minutes into their first after-class tutoring session and she was about to reach her breaking point. 

"The I-force, the love-force, the --" Sano began, with a wicked glint in his brown eyes.

"Look, rooster-head, I'm not in the mood for any of your games," she snapped. She had her homework to think of, and cram school to attend to much later. She also needed to sign up for the pageant. Aoshi was right. This was her last year. There was no way that Megumi Takani would give anything up so easily.

Except maybe Sanosuke Sagara.

She sighed. How could such a fine specimen of a man also be the rudest one of his gender? She chalked it up to one of life's eternal mysteries. "Okay, Sanosuke --"

"Call me Sano, fox," he interrupted, leaning back into his seat.

"Okay, _rooster-head," she emphasized, "I'm serious. Let's just get this over with. I've got a lot of things to do. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get on with our lives. I think we both have better things to do."_

"Gravitational force, electromagnetic force, weak nuclear force, and strong nuclear force," he recited, without even once glancing at his textbook. In fact, Megumi was well aware that it had remained closed throughout their whole tutoring session.

"What did you say?" Megumi asked astonished, not quite believing what she heard.

Sano shrugged. "You asked me what the four categories were. I just told you. Right now, modern physics attempts to find a grand unification theory that will explain how these four forces are different aspects of a single force."

Megumi flipped through her book. "That last part you mentioned… that's not in my notes."

He tapped the side of his head. "It's all in here, fox."

"I'm serious, Sano. Where'd you get that stuff?"

"You think I must have copied that from somebody else's paper now, do you?" Sano said, almost as if he had read her mind. His lips were twisted into his usual smirk, but his eyes held a faint trace of… hurt? Sadness? He stood up. "I think we're finished for today."

They still a few minutes left, but Megumi bit her lip and followed his lead, silently collecting her notes. Sanosuke Sagara was an enigma to her. She had him pegged as another dumb jock, like the countless ones that hung around her all over school. But here he was quoting physics facts they've never even discussed in class. What was up with the guy? She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Sano had followed her out of their classroom and down the corridor.

He was walking too close behind her that she couldn't help herself. "What are you doing?" she asked a little forcefully. This guy was messing up with her train of logic, and the last thing she needed right now was to be thinking about him.

"Walking," he replied matter-of-factly.

She stopped and pointed to the other direction. "The baseball field is that way."

"I'm walking you to wherever it is you have to go," he answered, tucking his hands behind the back of his head in that casual manner of his.

"I can manage just fine, thank you very much," she said haughtily.

Sano grinned. "I bet you're rushing off to meet Himura. Got a hot date with him, huh? I've seen the way you look at him. What is it about that guy, anyway?"

Megumi blushed slightly and instantly regretted doing so. "What I do is none of your business. So if I want to meet my friends after school, then that's my problem." She started walking down the hall again.

But Sano was still right there at her heels.

"Now what?" she asked, frustrated. She was close to losing her patented calm and grace under pressure every time she was confronted with this idiot.

The idiot in question shrugged. "What I do is none of your business. SO if I want to walk this way to get to the opposite direction, then that's my problem."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "You're a hundred years too late, Einstein. Magellan already proved that the world is round."

"Damn, fox, you sound so sexy when you talk science to me," he teased.

Thankfully, they had reached the student council office, where Aoshi said he would be waiting for the contestants to sign up. She turned to Sano. "Okay, end of the line, rooster-head. See you in class."

But he had already noticed the poster tacked on the council door. "Beauty pageant, eh? Looks like I came to the right place." He gave Megumi the once-over, studying her from head to toe. "Hmm, you'll pass."

Megumi's temper flared. "I'll _pass? I'll have you know that I'm the reigning Miss Meiji High School."_

"And I bet it's not because of your pleasant personality," he teased, pushing the door open.

It took all of Megumi's willpower not to scream at the guy. Luckily, she caught sight of Aoshi sitting at a long table, flanked by his vice president and his secretary, two girls that Megumi knew by their first names – Omasu and Okon. She tried not to look at the competition – the other girls who were filling out application forms around the room – and sauntered to the sign-up list.

She wrote her name with a flourish: Megumi Takani. But just as she straightened up, she felt an arm around her shoulders. "Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, fox."

She gave him a shocked expression and looked frantically around the room for an answer. What did he mean by that? Then she met Aoshi's eyes. Her friend nodded. "Sano just volunteered to be floor manager for your beauty pageant."

Megumi's mouth hung open. "Better close that, sweetheart," Sano murmured in her ear. "It's not becoming for the reigning Miss Meiji High School."

****

**Love Rule #3: Lie. Always let your man believe that he's better than you are.**

Kaoru went straight to the girl's locker room as soon as she finished with her kendo varsity practice. "Whew! I really broke some sweat training today. That Soujirou surely had potential!" she said to herself as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She opened her locker and pulled out her towel and bathing necessities. She was about to go to the shower stalls when she heard some noises.

"Have you seen that Kamiya girl in the training hall?"

"Yeah, she is really good. Didn't you see her attack those guys on the floor?"

"Yeah, I know. I wonder why she does that?"

"I heard she is some sort-of a man-hater."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why she always beat up her suitors. They say she is a lesbian."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, gripping her bokken so hard that her knuckles went white. _They are so going to be sorry for spreading rum—_

"I know, she is so violent!"

_Violent? Me?_

With that, Kaoru dropped her bokken with a loud thud, echoing throughout the room. When the two gossiping girls heard the noise, they immediately ran out to the door not wanting to find out what or who made the noise.

_I am not violent!!! Stupid women! Don't they know that sparring is part of kendo? Ugh! She mentally yelled in frustration. __Relax, Kaoru. Take a long hot shower and relax. As if I cared about what other people think of me._

Kaoru bent her neck from side to side to ease the tension. Slowly, she stripped off her black gi and undid the tie that held her hair. She closed her eyes, letting her hair cascade down in soft waves. She closed her locker as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Aaaaiiiiieeeee!!!! Kamatari what are you doing here!!!" Kaoru yelled on top of her lungs as she picked up her bokken from the floor. She creased up her sleeves and waved her bokken threateningly. "Katamari! You are a man!! You are not supposed to come in a woman's locker room," she said through gritted teeth as veins swelled in her forehead.

"A woman at heart, Kaoru-sama," he said bowing in front of the furious Kaoru. "You are the strongest and sexiest person I had ever met. I had never been so turned on."

"GET OUT OF HERE!! HEEENNNNTTTAAAIIIIII" Kaoru screamed as she shoved Kamatari out of the women's locker room. 

"But, Kaoru-sama! I'm gay and you're a lesbian! We fit perfectly!" he exclaimed.

Kaoru's eyes twitched in irritation as Kamatari sweatdropped.

Making Kaoru lose her temper had never been a good idea.

**WHAM!**

After Kaoru threw out the unconscious body of Kamatari, she grabbed her duffel bag inside and decided to bathe at her house instead. Call it paranoia but she didn't felt secure undressing in a place where a he-she could just barge in and out whenever he wanted to.

Kaoru sighed. _This is getting worse everyday. I wonder what they'll do tomorrow._

Kaoru hastened her steps through the corridor, enthusiastic to come home and unwind. She prayed silently that she wouldn't be sidetracked but that was not to be.

"Oh, Kaoru! Sweet Kaoru! You are as beautiful as the sun that sets in the eastern sky."

"That's west, Ryuzaburo," I replied bluntly.

"Kaoru, you slay with me your wit and intelligence. Please go out on a date with me," he pleaded passionately. When he reached out his hand to her, he accidentally touched one of Kaoru's breast causing this hot-tempered kenjutsu instructor to give him one hell of a solid slap on the face.

"You pervert! Don't touch me!" she yelled out as her eyes flared up dangerously..

"Oh my lady! Spurn me! Strike me! Beat me! Neglect and lose me! I do not care! Just give me the will and hope to follow you and watch over you!"

Looking at his pleading puppy dog eyes, Kaoru sighed in resignation and nodded. "See you tomorrow, Ryuzaburo! I want to go home now… in peace."

Ryuzaburo's face lit up as he asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"To my love?"

"No."

"Oh…"

Smiling weakly, I waved my hands and said, "Goodbye, Ryuzaburo!" _Please! Let him get the hint!_

"Goodbye, mi-lady."

_Yes! _

With that, Kaoru ran out of the school, hoping that she will not bump into anything that resembled the male species. When she had reached the front steps, her jaw dropped.

_I cannot believe this. Is this piss-off Kaoru day?_

There, she saw ten of her most persistent suitors, blocking the way wearing cocky grins on their faces.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you want now?" Can't I at least go back home in peace?"

"Kaoru-sama, I present you. The Juppongatanna," Hoji Sadojima announced as he extended his arm to introduce his companions.

"We had formed an alliance with one goal in mind," Saizuchi said as he eyed Kaoru from head to foot.

Kaoru fought the urge to pinch her nose in disgust. _Dirty old man! Get a life! What are you doing in high school grounds, you phedo. Since she couldn't possibly say that she settled on raising her eyebrows as she asked, "Which is?"_

"To melt your heart enough to date us."

"Is that so?" she asked, nodding her head mockingly. Narrowing my eyes in slits, I continued, "Who said I was going to allow you to come close enough to do that?"

"C'mon babe! Don't play hard to get!" Cho huffed giving her a smug smile.

"Who said anything about playing around!?"

"Oh come on! I know you are enjoying every minute of this," he snapped back.

"Can't you guys get a clue? Leave me alone! How many times do I have to say it to get through your thick skulls?" At this point, Kaoru's blood had reached its boiling point. 

Noticing this, the guys backed off except for Hoji who confidently stepped up and said, "Let's make a deal. I have a proposition for you."

Kaoru crossed her arms to her chest and spat out, "I am not interested…"

"Listen to me. You would  _want to hear this."_

"Why would I _want anything from you?" she scowled._

"Yeah Hoji What is it?" Hennya asked.

"I think this is one of his plans to get pass us," Usui growled. "I would like to remind you I am _telepsychic,_" he proclaimed haughtily.

 "I know. He wants Kaoru all to himself!" Iwanbo gruffed, his weird grin not leaving his face.

"Traitor!" Hennya yelled.

"What do we do to traitors?"

"Decapitate him!" Chou rubbed in.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently, "I'm waiting…"

Hoji gulped upon hearing Chou's comment. He decided to change tactics. He threw his arms wide to control the commotion, "Wait! Wait idiots! Listen to what I have to say!"

"How do we know that this isn't just for your own gain?

"Hear me out first, will you!?"

_Why do I stick around for this? Kaoru mentally reprimanded herself. While they were busy arguing, she sneaked out from the side and decided to run._

"Kaoru, wait!!"

She sped up her strides, not looking back.

Hoji, along with the other members of the Juppongatanna, tried to catch her. He panted, "Wait here's the deal. We will all spar you, one by one. Whoever gets to beat you, dates you. What do you think?"

Kaoru turned around, obviously interested at his offer. Trying to mask her emotions, she smirked, "What happens to the ones I defeat?"

"I assure you that they will stop bugging you."

"Hey! We'll never agree to that," Saizuchi protested.

"Are you scared?" Chou asked mockingly.

"You must at least prove yourselves to be man enough to date her," Hennya added.

"Kaoru, do you agree?" Hoji asked.

"Hmmm…" Kaoru eyed each one of them and smiled. "So, I spar with each you once and the ones I beat will stop bugging me?

"That's right."

"All right. I agree. Let's go to the field and brace yourselves," she announced bravely as she took out the bokken from her bag.

_Looks like practice isn't over yet, Kaoru grinned inwardly._

"Yosh! I wonder where I'll bring this hot mama!" 

Usui smirked at Chou's arrogant comment. "Hmph, as if you'll defeat her. I, on the other hand, will bring her over my home and give her a taste of --"

**BAM**

"Next!"

~~~~~

**Princess Rule #1: Practice makes perfect.**

Misao toyed with the flier in her hand. She had been studying it the whole day, and she was still debating on whether to join or not. She sneaked a glance at the Student Council office, where she had seen Aoshi and Kenshin disappear into earlier. Since then, she had counted the number of females that have entered the room. She gritted her teeth.

She remembered the very first day she fell in love with him – the very instant she saw him. She was still in junior high school when their class went visiting high schools. At that time, Misao wasn't really sure which high school she wanted to enter; as long as she was with Kaoru, it was okay with her. Saying that she was interested in the Meiji High trip was an understatement. While her other classmates went around inquiring about laboratory facilities and extra-curricular activities, she had gone off to wander on her own.

Too bad, she lost track of where the rest of the class was.

Then she saw him.

He was dressed in their winter uniform, a dark blue blazer that emphasized his icy blue eyes. He walked the halls with a smooth and quiet confidence. When he saw her alone, he had stopped and inclined his head slightly. "Your friends are probably over there. On the other wing." And without even waiting to hear her reply, he walked away, taking her heart with him.

After that, it was only natural that she worked her butt off to get into Meiji High. But after two years, she never really took the chance to talk to him outside of her stalking activities.

But she wasn't about to despair. She still had time to meet him today. Either he was going to come out of the office – he was bound to come out of the room sooner or later -- or she would decide to storm in there and win him with her Miss Meiji High charms.

Hair? She pulled on her braid tightly. Check.

Uniform? She brushed off a non-existent piece of lint from her blouse. Check.

Padded bra? Double check.

"Aaaaaiiiiieeee!!!"

_What was that? Misao was startled by the high-pitched sound. Her athletic instincts kicked into gear. Something about it was so familiar. She didn't wait to find out._

Misao began running.

He was in the middle of helping Aoshi organize the beauty pageant contestants when Kenshin narrowed his eyes upon hearing what seemed to be battle cries. He hurried out of the Student Council to check to out. Thoughts raced through his head as he sped out. _It seems that someone – and doesn't sound like it's just one person – is giving out these torturous cries for help. I have to go and see what it is. Someone needs my hel—_

**BAM!**

"Oh, it's you again," he said absent-mindedly as he stared at the door in the end of the hallway.

Misao got up, straightened her skirt and retorted, "I have a name, you know." _Twice in a day, she thought. How unlucky could she be? She discreetly checked her bra. Yup, still there. Both of them._

"Aaaaaiiiiieeee!!!"

The voice sounded more desperate now. What was it? Misao snapped her head towards the direction of the noise and said frantically, "That sounds like a female wailing for help."

Kenshin and Misao's eyes met as they ran towards the front yard of their school, both prepared for battle.

_I have a bad feeling about this. Misao silently pleaded, "Oh God! Please let it not be Kaoru."_

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you to all those who left the review! Whew! Writing this is so much fun!! By the way, the physics facts came from "A Brief History of Time" written by Stephen Hawking.

You know the drill. Reviews, comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, waff demands and the like are welcome! ^_^

More fun to come!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Three 

**Love Rule #4: All's fair in love and war. Especially in war.**

In the middle of the impending chaos, a tall, muscular man came to the scene, his arms crossed and his face austere. He growled, "What's going on here?"

Everybody turned around and stared at him in shock as they all mumbled. "Ummm… Ano.. Eto…"

Principal Anji Yuukyuuzan watched as Fuji dropped Kaoru to the floor. Pointing at all men in the scene, he yelled out, "You, all of you! Detention until the end of the week."

Just then, Kenshin and Misao came running down their direction. Kenshin stared at Kaoru worriedly as Misao panted, "Kaoru-chan, are you alright?"

Kenshin was also about to speak to Kaoru when their principal turned to him and said, "Come to break up the fight, ne? Kenshin Himura, I am so glad you are here. You really are a commendable student!"

Kenshin blushed at the praise and stammered, "But sir anoo…"

Misao glanced at their principal, nudging Kaoru slightly on the ribs. She said loudly, "You look tired, Kaoru. Let's go home!"

Kaoru looked at her best friend quizzically.

"Come on, let's go before Principal Anji questions you too," Misao whispered.

As Kaoru allowed herself to be dragged away by her genki best friend, she caught eyes with a certain redhead who came to her rescue a little too late.

Meanwhile, Kenshin stared at Kaoru's retreating figure, not even listening to a word his principal was saying. He just nodded absent-mindly and mumbled, "Umm… all right."

"Great!"

Kenshin was suddenly knocked out of his stupor. "What?"

"You just agreed to guard them in detention."

Kenshin's jaw dropped.

"Yes, afternoons until the end of the week starting this afternoon."

"I would like to oblige but I have to cover the pageant for the paper…"

"Then do it after the meeting!" Principal Anji boomed. "I'll expect you in my office. Thank you Himura-san! You really are an outstanding student!" Narrowing his eyes, Principal Anji turned to the Juppongatana, who were taking little steps back from him, he sneered, "Where are you going? To my office! Now!"

Kenshin watched as Kaoru's suitors walked behind the principal with their shoulders slumped. Looking back at the horizon. He whispered to himself, "Who is that girl?"

~~~~~

"Who is that guy?" Kaoru asked Misao, trying to hide the curiosity from her voice.

Misao turned to face her, looking at her best friend incredulously.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she asked innocently, "What? What did I say?"

"Don't tell me you don't know him!" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her, "Why would I ask if I already knew?"

"Kaoru, he is Kenshin Himura. Editor-in-chief of the school paper, captain of the kendo team, campaign manager of the winning party Onniwabanshuu," Misao enumerated. She glanced at Kaoru and continued, "Aoshi's best friend, ring a bell?"

Kaoru shook her head and replied, "No. I was in Osaka for a kendo competition during the election period. I don't read our periodicals and I am not interested in Aoshi to care about his best friend," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah, right," Misao muttered under her breath.

Kaoru walked towards the window of her bedroom. Looking at the horizon, she whispered inaudibly, "Kenshin Himura."

~~~~~

Kaoru let Misao drag her back to the student council office, as her friend mumbled something about a beauty contest. But Kaoru wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were on the redheaded guy who had rushed to help her out. 

But just as they rounded off a corner, Kaoru found herself firmly pinned against her locker. "Hey!" she cried out in protest. She glared at her assailant defiantly as she struggled to reach her bokken inside her bag. Usui. Seems like there was _one member of the Juppongatana that escaped Principal Anji's wrath._

"Hi, Kaoru! You still owe me that date!" Usui smiled mischievously.

"No, I don't!" she said as she hit Usui with her bokken. Beside her, Misao cheered her on.

Usui caught her bokken with his hand. "We had a deal, whoever beats you dates you, darling," he said confidently as he inched his face towards hers.

Struggling to break free, Kaoru raised and eyebrow and sneered, "I don't recall you beating me since the fight didn't even formally begin in the first place."

"Then fight me now. Are you scared, honey?"

"Of course she's not, you idiot!" Misao interrupted, glaring at him as she tugged at his arm. "We're going somewhere and you're in our way. So let her go now!"

"Then how does she expect to beat me when she can't even get out of my grasp," he smiled mockingly.

Kaoru tried kicking him. "Then why don't you let me go so we can fight fair?"

Just then, Kenshin appeared behind him, jerked him off Kaoru and yelled, "Didn't you hear her? She said let her go!" He glared at him with amber eyes, emitting a very strong battle ki.

Usui felt shocked at the strong aura Kenshin released so he backed away, muttering curses under his breath.

"Wow, Himura, that was awesome!" Misao told him. But Kenshin just nodded. He turned to Kaoru, looked at her worriedly and asked, "Are you all right?"

Kaoru glanced back him with the corner of her eyes and replied as her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink, "Um… yeah." Finally looking directly at his purple eyes, she said softly, "Thank you. You didn't need to bother though, I could've handled him myself."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and answered, "I know."

Time seemed to stop for both of them as they locked eyes.

Kaoru's blush deepened as she thought, _Kenshin doesn't seem to be like the other guys. He seems to be a "non-jerk". Is he really different? His eyes seem to speak volumes. Its mixture of passion and softness captivates me in many ways that I feel as if I can stare at them forever… No! I mustn't think this way. All guys are the same… _

Kaoru's contemplation was cut short when she heard loud whispers across them. It seems that even though it was late in the afternoon and classes were over, they still managed to gather a small crowd. "Hey, is Kaoru going to beat up Kenshin, too?"

"I heard she beat up all her suitors a while ago."

"I told you that man-hater is a lesbian!"

Kenshin immediately turned to the crowd of students around them. Caught by his firm and questioning look, they drifted away in embarrassed silence. Kaoru dropped the bokken she was holding as a deep frown formed on her face.

"What was that all about?" Kenshin inquired, peering into her eyes.

"Nothing," she replied flatly.

Kenshin's face fell at her brush-off. "Oh…" 

Kaoru smiled apologetically and began, "It's just a rumor the Juppongatana spread."

"Juppongatana?"

"They are a group of guys determined to make my life miserable because I refuse to date them. After I dumped them a couple of times, they started a rumor that I was a man-hating lesbian to save face. Since no one else would date me because of that rumor, they think that I will be forced to date them to clear my name and prove my femininity…"

Kaoru's explanation was cut short when Misao jumped in. "Kaoru! Haven't you been listening to me? I have to get to the student council office right now!"

Kaoru looked at her watch worriedly and said to Kenshin apologetically, "Sorry, but I have to run!" With that, she bolted towards the opposite direction where her energetic best friend had run off.

"Kaoru," he called out.

Kaoru stopped and turned to face him. "Hmm?"

Kenshin smiled disarmingly at her and said meaningfully, "I'm sure that there are still men who are willing to date you despite the rumors."

She smiled casually, unaware that her blush revealed her emotions. "I won't bet my money on that. I am not exactly a guy's typical dream girl. Ja!" She was about to run when she remembered, "Ano… thank you."

"You're welcome," Kenshin yelled as he watched her dash away. He smiled inwardly, _No, you're not typical because I think you are special, Kaoru.****_

~~~~~

"Kaoru… Earth to Kaoru," Misao chanted as she waved her hands in front of Kaoru's face, peering into her eyes curiously. She slowed down her jog to let Kaoru catch up.

"Huh? What?"  Sighing in exasperation, she continued in a downhearted tone, "I don't know what to do with the rumors."

"Why don't you just date one of them and put yourselves out of your misery," Misao quipped. Kaoru looked like she was about to snap at her when Misao waved her hands in front of her and said defensively, "I'm kidding, okay?"

Kaoru nodded, the frown not leaving her delicate features.

Suddenly, Misao stopped in her tracks. Her eyes brightened as she exclaimed, "I know! Kaoru, you only have one choice left!"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows in query.

"You have to accompany me to the pageant!" she announced with much enthusiasm.

"What pageant?"

"The pageant I was talking about earlier! Haven't you been listening to me? I told you I wanted to join." Misao said as she waved around one of the posters she kept in her bag.

"Let your inner beauty shine through. Join the Miss Meiji High School Pageant sponsored by the Student Council," she read aloud. She looked back at Misao. Her best friend was a pretty girl, but Kaoru just couldn't imagine her as beauty contest material. Now she wanted _her to do this, too? "But I'm not into this!" she protested._

"One word. Juppongatana," she replied flatly.

_Good point._ If she joined, she would be able to prove to everyone that she was 100% woman, without having to worry about the rumors every time she beat the Juppongatana up. "Ummm… On second thought, maybe I'll think about it," Kaoru grinned.

With that, Misao jumped up and hugged her best friend from behind. "Yey! At first, I was thinking that you'll be my number one fan during the pageant but joining this together is going to be _much, more fun!"_

"Oh boy! What have I gotten myself into?" Kaoru asked herself as she slapped her forehead. _Misao's right, this is the only way to clear my name, besides… An image of a redheaded boy drifted into her mind, but Kaoru shook her head violently to clear any thoughts forming on her head. Thoughts she didn't want to entertain yet. But the image persisted. His earlier words came back to her…"__I'm sure that there are still men who are willing to date you despite the rumors." Could he be someone like that?_

_Ugh! Kenshin, you better be worth this! she mentally screamed, finally giving into her mind's mantra._

~~~~~

**Princess Rule # 2: It pays to pay attention.**

"Hurry, Kaoru," Misao urged her friend on, as she ran through the nearly empty corridors of Meiji High. "They said that there's a five o' clock deadline for contestants!"

"Can't you see I'm hurrying?" Kaoru gasped. "I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"Kaoru! We just went through this five minutes ago. This pageant is the answer to your prayers. You beating up those Juppongatana guys won't stop these rumors around about your sexual preference. So unless you want to start dating them to shut them up, this will have to do."

Kaoru gave her a teasing smile. "You just want someone to be with you when you romance your Aoshi."

Misao blushed. "Yeah, and that too."

"Fine, you win!" Kaoru said, pushing Misao through the student council door.

"You ladies signing up?" an authoritative voice said coolly. Misao could recognize that voice anywhere. It was her prince charming. It was her knight in shining armor. It was –

It was talking to _her._

"Ah, uhm…" a tongue-tied Misao stuttered, gesturing frantically to Kaoru, who signed and stepped forward.

"Yes," she said, tugging Misao along to the sign-up sheet.

Aoshi nodded. "Good. You made it just in time."

Misao could barely keep her mind on what she was doing as her eyes followed Aoshi as he went about the room. He was so in control. So confident and mature. Misao could only clutch at her application form to her chest.

The object of her desire looked around the room. "Just a few announcements I have to make. I'll call the roll so that everyone will recognize everyone else."

"Tokio Takagi, 2-A."

A petite and slender girl stepped forward. Her skin looked like it was made out of porcelain, tinged with a faint blush on her cheeks. Misao gulped at the competition.

"Tae Sekihara, 3-C."

A tall girl raised her hand in acknowledgement, giggling and smiling. She had such a pleasant smile on her face that Misao couldn't help but smile back. Didn't the judges want girls with pleasing personalities? Another contender. Misao clenched her fists tightly.

"Megumi Takani, 3-A."

A reverent hush fell in the room as all eyes turned to the statuesque senior. Misao's face burned. This was Miss Perfect, the acknowledged goddess of Meiji High with her beauty and brains. But what galled Misao the most was how she always saw Megumi hanging out with Aoshi and Kenshin. The only thing worse about the love of your life not knowing you exist was seeing the love of your life being with someone else. Someone who looked like Megumi. Misao wanted to melt to the floor. There was no way she was going to gain his attention and win now.

"Kamatari … wait a minute," Aoshi growled. "How did this get in here? This is a _Miss Meiji High School Pageant, not a drag show. It's for females only."_

The person in question winked at Kaoru. Misao felt her friend shudder.

"Next, Shura Kairyu, 1-B."

Misao turned to see a fiery brunette standing there. She looked very athletic and well-built, but Misao could bet that she and Kaoru could take this girl out any time. But still, she had to agree that Shura was very cute in her own way.

"Yumi Komogata, 3-D"

The girl stepped forward, and Misao instantly took in the student's voluptuous form that even their uniform couldn't hide. Her lips were red with lipstick, more than what was allowed by the school. But by the way the male student council members stared at her, Misao assumed that no one would be tattling on Yumi. They all seemed very appreciative of her charms.

"And last, Kaoru Kamiya, 2-B," Aoshi concluded. "Okay, so we have six contestants…"

_Wait! He forgot all about her!_

"Seven," Misao protested feebly, but no one seemed to have heard her. She wondered what happened to her voice every time she was around the student council president.

"And I'd like to remind all six of you--"

"Seven," Misao repeated, a little louder this time. Everyone turned to look as she waved her application form in the air. How could he forget her? She signed up, didn't she? Her name was right below Kaoru's. Didn't they think she was qualified to join the pageant?

Aoshi turned the full force of his blue-eyed stare at her. "And your name is…?"

Misao felt Kaoru poke her side. "Uh, Misao Makimachi. 2-B. I just signed up, and…"

"I'm truly sorry about the mix-up, Misao-san," Aoshi told her, and that was enough to send her brain swooning for the next ten seconds. She came back to her senses when Kaoru gave her another poke.

"What?" she cried out.

"He's giving us the rules of the contest, so you'd better pay attention," Kaoru whispered. "After all, this is your idea, remember?"

"…In conclusion, I'd like to thank all six girls…"

"Seven," Misao and Kaoru corrected at the same time.

"..Seven girls," Aoshi said, without missing a beat. "Good luck to you. We've printed out a schedule of rehearsals for you and other guidelines you might be interested in." He called their names one at a time as he handed out the schedule. "Tokio-san…Tae-san…Megumi-san…Shura-san…Yumi-san… Kaoru-san."

As he stopped and turned away from the crowd, everyone chorused, "Misao-san!"

Aoshi looked directly at her. "No, I didn't forget."

He handed Misao the schedule, and Misao closed her eyes slightly, trying to savor being so close to him. But a moment later, he turned away, signalling the end of the meeting. Both student council members and participants alike walked out of the office, talking in pairs or groups. Misao noticed in particular that Megumi left with Kenshin in tow. _At least she's not with my Aoshi, Misao thought. _

She waited until Aoshi had left before dragging Kaoru out of the room squealing, "Did you see that? Aoshi gazed at me with his enchanting blue eyes."

Kaoru sweatdropped and muttered, "Ano… Misao-chan, I don't think gaze is the right word for that."

"Oh, come on, Kaoru! He even said, 'no, I didn't forget.' I will never forget those four words he sang to my ears," she swooned.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Misao. As long as you're happy."

"Hello, Misao!" a soft cheerful voice called out from behind.

Misao turned around, her smile not leaving her face as she greeted, "Hi there Sou-chan! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see your smile," he replied casually, giving her a slight smile.

Misao sighed audibly, totally oblivious to the fact that Soujiro had just complimented her as she continued to chant mentally the four words that Aoshi told her. _'No, I didn't forget.' 'No, I didn't forget.'_

Cutting off Misao's trail of thoughts, he asked curiously, "Misao-chan, why are you so happy?"

Her eyes widened at his observation as she squeaked, "Am I that transparent?" 

"It's just that your smile is more dazzling today and your eyes are glittering of happiness," he replied sincerely.

Closing her eyes, she recalled how Aoshi _stared at her earlier causing her to giggle slightly. She looked back at Soujiro and shrugged. "I guess so."_

Kaoru observed the exchange of the two with a knowing smile. _So, Soujiro has the hots for Misao. It's like he doesn't even know I am here. She tapped her foot slightly to catch their attention. _

Both Misao and Soujiro glanced at her quizzically.

_Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have done that. _

Kaoru grinned shyly, waved her hands in front of her and said, "Oh nothing!!! Misao, I think I better get going."

Misao's eyes widened as she protested, "I thought that we were supposed to walk home together?"

"Ano… I forgot… I have to run some errands," she lied. _Sorry, Misao. This is for your own good._

"Don't worry, Misao-chan, I'll walk you home," Soujiro offered, stepping closer to her.

"Yeah, why don't you let him walk you home?" Kaoru cut in almost too eagerly.

Misao glanced at both of them and shrugged. "All right. Kaoru, call me later, okay?"

Kaoru nodded as she sauntered through the hallway. Misao watch her best friend's retreating figure before she faced Soujiro. "You know, you really don't have to walk me home."

Soujiro smiled at her, offered to take her books and said, "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

At that, Misao beamed at him gratefully.

As they started to walk towards the exit door, Soujiro asked, looking straight into her eyes, "So why are you so happy?"

Misao sighed dreamily as she began, "Well, it all started when…"

~~~~~

Modified Love Rule #4: All's fair in love, war … and beauty contests. 

"So what do you think of the competition, Ken-san?" Megumi purred at Kenshin, using her favorite nickname for him as they walked out of the student council room.

"A fine crop of delectable beauties," Sano interrupted before Kenshin could reply.

She glared at Sano. "I wasn't talking to you, rooster-head." She turned to Kenshin smiling sweetly now. "So, do you know any of those other girls, Ken-san?"

"I know Tae-san and Tokio-san. And I definitely _know Yumi," Sano answered._

"Do you think I'll win against them?" she pressed on, looking at Kenshin and pointedly ignoring Sano.

"Get ready to hand that crown over, kitsu--" Sano began to say.

But Megumi had had enough. "That's it, Sanosuke! Shut up! I don't recall asking for _your opinion!"_

"Now, now," Kenshin said, finally managing to get a word into the conversation. His calm tone broke through Megumi's momentary fury and Sano's relentless teasing. Megumi wondered what it was about Kenshin that allowed him to do that and still get away with it. "I think that Megumi-san still has a fair chance of winning. After all, she's just as smart and pretty as the other girls, don't you agree, Sano?"

Sano rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

Kenshin looked at Megumi with a smile. "See, Sano thinks you're beautiful."

"Hey, that's not what I said!" Sano protested. But Megumi was quick to note the blush that darkened his tanned features.

She turned her face away so that neither boy could see her expression. Strange, but why was it that Sano's opinion of her made her heart pound this way? Megumi shook her head. She liked Kenshin, not that idiotic rooster-head, despite the fact that he had an impressive grasp of physics than he let on. Despite the fact that he had a killer smile that bordered on being devilishly dangerous. Despite the fact that his warm brown eyes held more depth than she could ever imagine. Despite the –

"No!" she told herself firmly, trying to erase all thoughts of Sano. Bad mind! Bad!

"What did you say, Megumi-san?" Kenshin asked.

"No, uh, no --" Megumi's voice trailed off as she racked her brains for something to say. "No one else thinks that way so he's probably still kidding," she finished with a weak smile. Duh. Even that sounded lame to her ears. As both guys stared at her, trying to follow her train of thought, she grabbed Kenshin's arm. "Come on, we'd better get going now. See you tomorrow, rooster-head!" she called out, not bothering to look back, a little afraid of what she would see on his face.

"Uh, well, goodbye, Sagara-kun," Kenshin added, allowing Megumi to lead him away.

Finally. Alone with Kenshin. Megumi sighed with relief. Maybe now would be a good time to—

"Ah, Kenshin Himura, there you are!" They both turned to see Principal Anji hurrying towards them. The principal was a large man who looked stern and forbidding, but who actually had a soft spot for kids. Megumi groaned silently. Another opportunity ruined.

Both Megumi and Kenshin bowed formally as Principal Anji huffed towards them. "I'm glad I caught you, Himura. Remember our agreement early this afternoon?"

Kenshin shrugged apologetically at Megumi. "The principal has asked me to watch over a few guys in detention. I'm sorry, Megumi-san. I completely forgot about it." 

"Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow," Megumi said as sweetly as she could manage. She watched as the principal led Kenshin away, a little dismayed at how the afternoon had turned out.

But Megumi had a strange feeling that someone was looking at her. She turned back, just in time to see a familiar tall figure with spiky brown hair disappear around a corner. Her forehead crinkled. _Had he been watching all the time? But why?_

Then another movement caught her eye. This time, a female stepped out from behind a school column, staring straight at Megumi. In the distance, she couldn't tell the expression on the girl's face, but Megumi could immediately tell who it was.

Kaoru Kamiya. 

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if Kaoru sounded like Akane in the earlier chap, we did it for a purpose to serve as an unusual introduction to Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. She won't be OOC in the entire fic, just that chapter.

About Soujiro, he's in this chapter now. Saitoh, Shishio and the others are coming soon. Hehehe…

Reviews, comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms are welcome! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter Four **

**Princess Rule #3:A lady must always maintain the proper decorum at all times. **

Megumi's eyes never left Kaoru's face, carefully measuring her rival. She was a simple beauty, nothing immediately eye-catching, but still there was something about her that made the onlooker stop and take a second glance. 

Her hair was caught up in a messy ponytail. Minus five points. 

And her uniform was so dirty, it looked like she had just come from some brawl. Minus seven points. 

And the way she stood was atrocious! She must have taken lessons from gunslingers in those old Westerns. Minus ten – no, fifteen – points! 

Did this girl really think that she could win the Miss Meiji High Pageant? Heaven forbid. Sure, she was pretty. And sure, maybe she knew how trade with the European Union could affect the Japanese economy. And sure, maybe she could twirl twenty flaming batons while dancing La Vida Loca. But a true beauty queen knew the importance of appearances. No matter how brilliant or talented you were, you at least had to have a modicum of poise and grace.

Megumi smiled. No contest.

But there was something in Kaoru's blue eyes that were faintly challenging, and Megumi realized that this wasn't just about the beauty contest. Her fox ears popped in amusement. Was this girl interested in _her Kenshin? She probably was, or else she wouldn't have been watching them all this time. Megumi nodded to herself. It had to be Kenshin, because there was no way this girl had her eye on that loud-mouthed rooster head __Sano. The thought made her insides turn._

"Megumi-san," Kaoru acknowledged her formally.

Megumi was surprised, but returned the greeting in the same vein it was given. "Kaoru-san. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

The other girl just nodded.

A challenge was issued. And it was accepted. There was an art to fighting with other girls that Megumi was grateful for, a subtle battle of wits that spoke of schemes and sarcasm and underhanded digs. She was going to like going against this Kamiya girl, one who didn't seem to be afraid of anything. Megumi had to respect her for that.

Things were going to get very interesting.

~~~

Megumi meant to go to cram school afterwards but when she saw the guidelines and schedule that Aoshi had handed them, she had to cancel. Listed under Criteria for Judging, in big bold letters, was the word "Talent."

Now Megumi knew she was brilliant. She knew that she excelled in a lot of different fields. It's just that those skills weren't exactly the type that showed well on stage, not like acting out an excerpt from _Romeo and Juliet or playing Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 on a grand piano. She couldn't very well demonstrate how to make a proper arm sling or lecture on the advantages of acupuncture now, could she? _

Damn that Aoshi. How could he do this to _her? Why couldn't he just raise the percentage for Wit and Charm and leave it at that?_

Last year things were different. The student council had organized the show a little too late in the year, and there was no time for a talent competition – it took up so much of the pageant's time and there weren't enough volunteers to fix the stage and props for the contestants. So she didn't worry about it then and coasted to an easy victory.

Megumi carefully read the rules. "Contestants are required to give a talent presentation within the four to eight minutes allotted to them."

She squared her shoulders. She wasn't going to let a little hindrance get in her way. Megumi Takani never gave up. If that meant she had to learn how to backflip across the stage, then by Kami that's what she'd do. 

Come to think of it, gymnastics didn't sound like such a bad idea. She always had excellent grades for PE. Her teachers always praised her for her grace and coordination. 

An idea formed in her head.

Megumi looked both ways. She was only a few houses away from her home, and the street was strangely deserted. Now's her chance to try if it would work. _Nothing fancy, she assured the more logical part of her brain, __just a little cartwheel. She had done that before in PE class. And she had the entire street to herself. This was one of the rare times that she was grateful that her neighbors were senile; most of them slept the afternoon away and wouldn't be around to see her. Something about her little confrontation with Kaoru Kamiya inflamed her usual cool demeanor. Megumi gently placed her books down on the sidewalk and raised her arms. She took a deep breath._

And cartwheeled.

But there was something different from doing a cartwheel on a gym mat and doing it on an actual sidewalk. The concrete bit into her hands, making it difficult for her to focus on her landing. Plus, she had completely forgotten that she was in her school uniform, not gym shorts. 

She ended up on her butt.

As she gingerly picked herself up from the ground, she heard the distinct sound of someone clapping. "Nice work, fox."

Megumi's eyes narrowed as she dusted herself clean, trying to regain her dignity.  "Sanosuke Sagara. What are you doing here?"

Sano swaggered up to her, hands in his pockets and a wide grin on his lips. "Wanted to stop you from doing anything crazy but it looks like I'm too late."

"I didn't ask for your help, anyway," Megumi shot back, stomping off to her house. Why was it that he always seemed to get the better of her? 

"Oi, fox, I'm serious," Sano called out. "Are you okay?"

She didn't bother to answer. Or look back. She didn't want to see the mocking look in his eyes.

If she had, she would have been surprised to see the brief flash of hurt flickered there.

~~~

**Beauty Rule #3: Never trust a man's opinion when shopping.**

Misao was pleased that she had a friend like Soujiro. When she asked him to accompany her to the mall to look for an evening gown for the pageant, he just smiled and said, "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

He was so right.

Misao strode into a classy boutique with Soujiro in tow. She knew that the clothes here were way beyond her price range, but a girl could dream, couldn't she? There was a slinky black off-the-shoulder number that looked great on the mannequin on the store window – elegant and sophisticated. Exactly the kind of look she wanted to project if she wanted to get Aoshi.

"Don't you think that dress is a stunner?" she asked Soujiro.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Hai."

"Do you think I should try it on?" she continued. When he gave her another nod, Misao turned to the saleslady and asked for her size. It was great that she brought Soujiro along. They were of the same mind when it came to fashion.

Misao headed for the dressing room and proceeded to pull the dress on. She frowned at her reflection. The gown clung to her hips and legs, emphasizing curves she never realized she had. Unfortunately, it was still loose in the top. Plus, she would need a strapless bra to go with it. Correction – make that a _padded strapless bra._

She pushed the curtain aside and modeled for Soujiro, placing one hand at her waist. "What do you think?"

He smiled. To him, Misao's eyes sparkled and her skin looked luminous. "Very pretty."

But Misao was seeing herself from another angle, and it didn't seem like this dress was such a good choice, despite what Soujiro said. The black color made her skin look extremely pale, like the underbelly of a fish. She scanned the racks for a different dress. "I'm not too sure about this one," she told Soujiro and the saleslady. "What about that one?" she asked, pointing to a short red chiffon dress.

Both of them nodded in approval.

So back to the dressing room Misao went, this time to try the red dress. It was a departure from the black sheath, as the skirt whirled above her knees in a light, floating manner. There was a matching chiffon scarf that she wrapped loosely around her neck.

"Now what do you think?" she announced as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Wow, you still look amazing," Soujiro complimented her. Her eyes were focused on the rosy glow that the dress had brought to her face.

"You think?" Misao clarified, preening into the mirror. But as she twirled around to get a better view of the dress, the ends of the long scarf got caught in the nearest clothes rack. Misao had to ask Soujiro and the saleslady to help her disentangle herself from the killer scarf. "Thanks," she said, rubbing her neck. "Maybe I should try another one."

The saleslady showed her another dress, right on cue. "What about this one?" This time, it was a pale pink gown with sequins and seed pearls embroidered on the bodice. The design was intricately beautiful, and Misao went back into the dressing room.

She was dressed in record time, sashaying out so Soujiro and the saleslady could get a full view of this new gown. "Great!" her friend exclaimed. "That looks perfect."

"You think so?" Misao murmured, studying her reflection. Then it hit her. The pale pink shade was just slightly darker than her own skin tone so in the dim lights of the dressing room, it had looked fine. But now in the open, Misao realized that she blended into the dress like a chameleon. She herself wasn't sure where her skin ended and where the dress began. She looked almost naked.

She blushed at the thought, instantly embarrassed. She raced for the dressing room. "Next!"

~~~

After a while, the truth hit Misao. Something was wrong with Soujiro.

He just agreed with everything she said, with every dress she tried on. She put on a green velvet dress with puffed sleeves and he said she looked exquisite. She thought it made her look like a kid playing dress-up. She tried on a shimmering gold gown and he said it was fantastic. She felt like she was trying out for a role in a Cher MTV. She went for a white Grecian-style gown and he said that she looked very classy. When she checked herself out in the mirror, Misao felt like she had just wrapped herself in her mother's old terry cloth towel.

She took back everything she said – Soujiro was no help at all.

They moved to another store, and still it was the same routine. He thought every dress she wore was beautiful. "Look, Soujiro, are you tired of this?" she asked him in a kind and honest tone, when they finished their fourth store. "If you don't want to help me, just tell me and I'll get Kaoru to do this some other time."

"But I'm fine," he protested, still smiling. "I like to help you out."

"Then why do you keep saying that I look fine in every dress I wear?" she cried out, frustrated.

Soujiro's eyes softened. "Because you are."

Days like this, Misao was convinced the guy was on drugs.

Then she saw it. The perfect dress. It called to her like a light from heaven had just shone down on it, accompanied by a rousing angelic choir singing Handel's Messiah. Misao rushed to the rack, took the dress off its hanger, then dove for the nearest dressing room.

When she came out, she knew she had it. Soujiro was speechless, his mouth hanging slightly open as he gaped at her.

Misao knew she hit big time with this dress. It was definitely the kind that called people's attention and kept it. The dress was a shocking orange color. The bodice was trimmed with layers and layers of ruffles. Ruffles – Misao had read in an article a long time ago – gives the impression that a flat chest is larger than it really is. From the thin straps of the gown hung bits of feather, making her feel like she was an exotic tropical bird. The hemline stopped a few inches below her knees, showing her legs to her advantage.

Soujiro was absolutely dumbstruck. She couldn't believe the hideous dress Misao had on. "M-M-Misao-chan…"

Misao preened privately. Soujiro looked positively amazed at her transformation. Her friend must be so surprised to find out that with the right dress, even she could look so beautiful. And if this dress could do that to him, imagine what it will to do Aoshi.

She turned to the saleslady, who mirrored the expression on Soujiro's face. Misao reached for her purse. "I'll take it."

~~~

**Love Rule #5: When Prince Charming comes to visit, give him a dose of something he'll never forget.**

Kaoru frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She had come home straight from school, and had dumped all her nice clothes on the bed and all her make-up on her vanity table. So many things had happened in that exhausting day that she knew she deserved some R&R. But as she changed out of her uniform, she cast a disappointed look at her stuff. _This is all I have to beautify myself? she asked herself in worry. Just a couple of decent dresses and kimonos, and one barely-used tube of lip gloss. Plus some face powder that had turned flaky from months of not being used._

  
She sighed. Maybe this pageant was a lot more trouble than it was really worth.

Unknown to her, Kenshin walked towards the house on the corner, checking the number on the mailbox number twice. He had sneaked back into the student council office after guarding detention just to get his hands on the application forms the candidates had filled out. _This is the place, he reassured himself._

It took Kenshin Himura, a popular Senior, a campaign manager, a newspaper editor, much courage to visit this certain fiery Kenjutsu shihondai in the first place so he didn't want to ruin his momentum by knocking on the wrong door. 

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock as he called out, "Kamiya Residence?"

"Yes?" Kaoru replied from the inside. _Who could it be? she wondered as she bolted out of her room.__ Hmmm… it's too late for the mailman. She ran down the stairs unbolted a couple of locks and opened the door to receive her visitor. _

 "Kenshin!" she exclaimed wide-eyes as she gaped at the gorgeous red-head in front of her. She stammered, "Ano… what are you doing here? Come in! Come in!" she said as she stepped aside to widen the opening.  
  


The editor smiled at her widely as he gawked at the beauty that stood before him. "I… I  came by to interview you for—" Trailing his eyes downwards, he suddenly turned around, blushing furiously and stuttered, "Ano… Kaoru…"

Kaoru looked at him quizzically wondering what caused his uneasiness. She lowered her eyes to where Kenshin trailed his and then suddenly, blood drained from her face. 

She was wearing only a bra and undershorts.

"Aaaiiiieee!!! Hentai!!!" she shrieked on top of her lungs as she banged her door shut. 

"Oro?"

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could you forget that you  were in the middle of dressing when he arrived! Stupid! Stupid! She slapped her head repeatedly as she continued to mutter curses under her breath. Coming to a realization, she gasped,__ Why did I slam the door on his face? It wasn't his fault that I came down half-naked! Stupid! she mentally reprimanded herself as she fought the urge to bang her head on the wall. _

Finding no other alternative, she ran up the stairs_ and yelled out, "Ano… sorry. Sorry for that. Kenshin, please come in after a few seconds and sit by the couch, I'll be down in a jiffy."_

Kenshin nodded, opening the door cautiously. Seeing no half-naked women around, he sighed in relief as he sat on the couch.

Minutes later, Kaoru came down, fully dressed in a loose shirt and shorts. She giggled slightly to break the tension, trying hard to hide the embarrassment that crept up her neck in a blush. "Sorry about that."

"No, I should be the one to apologize," Kenshin said. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all," she replied as she casually waved her hand. "So, what did you want to interview me about?"

"Well," he began, clearing his throat nervously. "I was writing this feature article for the school paper about the Miss Meiji Beauty Pageant candidates."

"Oh," her face fell. "I thought it was about the kendo varsity team."

Kenshin observed her amusingly as he unconsciously fiddled with his pen.

_What is he waiting for? Why doesn't he start with the questions already? And…why is he looking at me that way? Kaoru shifted in her seat awkwardly as she stared back at him, silently challenging his eyes. Trying to break the ice, she asked, "Would you like me to call Misao so that you'll save time?"_

"No!" Kenshin answered almost too eagerly. Seeing Kaoru's surprised reaction to his outburst, he coughed, "I mean, no, that won't be necessary." _Get a grip, Kenshin! This is just an interview! Quit acting like a nervous school boy. Even if you are._

Silence consumed them once again causing Kaoru to sigh in frustration. This conversation was getting nowhere fast. "All right, would you like to have some snacks then?"

"Uhm, no thanks," he smiled.

"Well, then, ask away," she said bluntly. 

"Right, right," Kenshin nodded in embarrassment as he took out his tickler. He closed his eyes to sort out his thoughts before he began, "Why did you join the Miss Meiji Beauty Pageant?"

Kaoru thought for a moment then answered, "I wanted to try something new. Explore my horizons."

Kenshin nodded, signaling her to expound her explanation.

"…Life is short, I always tell myself that. That is why I am not afraid to try new things. Experiences are a good thing, you know." She hoped her answer seemed plausible. She couldn't just tell their newspaper editor that she did it to show the world that she was female, could she?

But Kenshin seemed to believe her because he smiled. "I believe the exact same thing. Next, as a person, what drives you?"

"I would have to say that the strongest driving force inside me are the people around me who loves and supports me. No material thing, fame or title will top that."

"What do you consider as your best physical asset?"

Kaoru blushed at such a personal question. She wasn't used to answering things like this. But since this was for the pageant, she figured it was good practice for the actual event. She looked at him straight in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't see her nervous shyness. "I'm not sure but… I'll have to go for my eyes. Everyone says that my eyes are very expressive and that I cannot hide anything with them. I am a very honest person so… when words aren't enough, I let my eyes do the talking."

At that moment, Kenshin gazed in her eyes, observing them carefully, _You're right. You have the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Penetrating her deep blue pools, he smiled, __Tell me, Kaoru. Are your eyes telling me this moment that you also like me or am I just seeing what I want to see?_

As if Kaoru heard Kenshin's mental query, she tilted her head to the side waiting for the auburn-haired man to continue with his interview.

"If you were to change anything physically, what would it be?" _Not that you need to change anything, Kenshin mentally added as he blushed slightly, recalling the earlier incident that caused him to get a good view of Kaoru's rather voluptuous physique._

"Nothing, I am happy and contented with the way I am," she simply stated, smiling radiantly at her interviewer.

Kenshin smiled back. _I'm happy with the way you are too, he thought to himself. Then he shook his head. __What the hell am I thinking?  As he tossed his tickler on the desk, a bright idea crossed his mind. He cleared his throat to rid himself of nervousness as he asked, "What is your idea of a perfect date?"_

Kaoru was taken aback with his question and it was shown clearly with the pink flush that tainted her cheeks. She looked out on the window and sighed, "I don't know, I guess, I am the type of girl who doesn't need to be taken some place fancy to be impressed…"

_But Kaoru, you deserve the best, Kenshin reasoned inwardly__._

"…For me, a date will always be perfect as long as I am with the man I love." Kaoru closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb in a trance that included a certain amethyst- eyed editor across her. "…As long as I am free to hold his hand, to caress his cheeks, to run my fingers on his long tresses, to kiss his soft lips..." 

Kenshin sat beside Kaoru as felt himself inching towards her dreamy face. _No, I shouldn't kiss her. I shouldn't but… how can I refuse her inviting lips? his mind debated as he neared his lips towards her partially opened mouth._

"…as long as I am free to love him with the entirety of my heart, everything will always be perfect." Just then, Kaoru suddenly snapped her eyes open, almost causing Kenshin a heart attack, as she giggled embarrassingly, "Oops, have I said too much? Can you not include that part?"

Kenshin nodded as he faced the opposite direction to hide his erupting face. _ I can't believe I almost kissed her!! What's happening to me!? Cool it, man! Go with your plan. Swallowing a large lump on his throat, he picked up where he left off, "Describe your ideal man." _

"Ideal man? My dream guy is someone who will love me for who I really am in the inside. Men claim that they like me... that they love me, even. How am I supposed to believe that when they don't even know me. What they truly love is the challenge. Not me." 

Kenshin nodded in agreement as he remember the faces of the members of the Juppongatana.

Closing her eyes, Kaoru recalled the time when Kenshin _saved her from Usui as she continued, slightly blushing, "The man I love…"_

_Wait a minute. She loves? Kaoru is in love!!?_

"…is gentle, warm and affectionate. He would be protective at times but he will never undermine my capability to defend myself. He would get to know me, and I, him."

Kenshin's panic subsided when Kaoru opened her soft eyes and gazed at him as she continued, barely whispering, "…I would look deep in his eyes and then my heart would pace rapidly, screaming, he is the one."

Kenshin's heart raced at the realization that her words were directed to him. Seizing the perfect opportunity, he rested his hands on top of Kaoru's. "And if this ideal guy holds your hand, will you allow him?"

Kaoru closed her eyes and smiled, still thinking of her dream guy who now suspiciously had a shock of red hair. "Yes."

With his free hand, he gently touched Kaoru's cheeks and whispered, "And if he caresses your cheeks, will you allow him?"

"Yes."

"And if he run his hands on your soft tresses, will you allow him?" 

She nodded as she savored the feeling of his fingers lightly stroking her hair. Smiling inwardly, she thought, _he is going to ask if I will allow him to kiss me… _

Smiling at her responsiveness, he went for the kill, "If I were to ask you out on a date, would you say yes?"

"Yes," she replied, locking her eyes into his.

"Then let's have dinner now," he said, standing up in sheer excitement.

_What the --? As if Kaoru were snapped back to reality, she raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Are you serious?"_

"Yes," he replied. "You agreed, right?" he grinned mischievously.

Kaoru stood up to level her eyes with his as she placed her hands on her hips, feigning anger, "Well you tricked me!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"No."

"Is that a no?" he asked taking one of her hands into his.

"No," she stammered, looking down at the floor.

"Then, what is your final answer?" he pressed as his smiled widened, almost reaching his ears.

Kaoru stared at their hands, blushing furiously as she turned around and ran up the stairs, leaving a stunned and confused Kenshin.

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes," she called out from her room. "I know a restaurant named Indulgence that serves great pasta."

At that, Kenshin smiled to himself as he slumped on the couch in contentment. _Great work, Ryu!!_

Author's Notes:

Sorry is Megumi is a bit OOC. She can't be perfect, right?

Read and Review!! Make us happy! ^_^

Tell us what you think!


	5. Chapter Five

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Love Rule # 6: Some things are better left unsaid.**

While Kaoru was changing her clothes upstairs, Kenshin took the opportunity to run back to his house. As soon as he had arrived in his place, he called Kaoru, informing her that he was just going to change into something more appropriate. 

The young shihondai agreed, asking him to pick her up at by 7:00 pm. It was a really formal place and she did not want to rush her preparations for her so-called first date.

Kaoru closed her eyes, smiling widely. _Here goes nothing!_

~~~~~

At exactly 7:00 pm, Kenshin knocked on Kaoru's door. He took a deep breath, trying to soothe his raging nerves. He didn't knew why he was getting all worked up on his date with Kaoru. It wasn't as if he hadn't dated before. But something inside him betrayed him. His stomach back flipped, his heart bungee jumped, his hands scrimmaged.

To say that he felt nervous was an understatement.

Cold sweatdrops streaked down his face as he awaited his date.

Moments later, Kaoru partially opened to door, tilting her head on the side to peer at the handsome editor coyly. She eyed him from head to toe, a smile forming on her face as she noted how gorgeous he looked in a dark blue suit.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded, biting her lower lip in nervousness as she opened the door wider.

"Beautiful," Kenshin stammered upon seeing the lovely goddess before him. 

Kaoru blushed deeply when she heard Kenshin's compliment. Nobody had ever said that to her before, at least not in that sincere and heartfelt manner. At that moment, she felt as if she wanted to cower behind the door once again to avoid his penetrating gaze.

Kenshin continued to stare at her, unable to tear his eyes off him. If he were to describe her in four simple words, it would have been, _Simplicity at its finest._

Kaoru held her hair up in a neat ponytail and wore a silver pink haltered dress. Her short dress revealed her curves, which were often hidden by her training gi and hakama. She used no make-up at all, bringing out her natural beauty.

Finally regaining from the visual overload, Kenshin turned his head to hide his looming** blush as he held out his hand to her to escort her to his car.**

Not used to that kind of treatment, Kaoru shrugged and played along. While they were walking, she told him the directions to get there as she allowed him to open the car door for her. 

It was a short trip but while they were driving, Kenshin felt at a loss for words. The silence and awkwardness was killing him but he did not know what to do.

Or what to say for that matter.

On the other hand, Kaoru fidgeted nervously on her seat, asking herself if she made the right decision on accepting his offer. 

After all, it was her _first date._

A part of her told her that she was just wasting her time. Yet another part of her assured her that it would be a night to remember. Though little voices in her head told her contradicting things, her whole being knew that whatever happened, everything would be perfect because she was with him.

_Love._

"So, Kaoru, how did you know this place?" Kenshin asked, snapping her out of her musings. 

"What?" she replied absent-mindedly, returning her to reality. Kaoru wanted to slap herself silly for that last thought, which until now, lingered in her head.

"How did you find this restaurant. This place seemed pretty um…" Couldn't find any other better word, he settled for, "secluded."

"Well, it is meant to be that way," she smiled as the air of tension slowly dispersed. "My friend, Gypsy-chan, along with her friend, built this with a vision."

"That is?"

"To provide escapism to its customers. They didn't want to build this in the center of town where the usual hubbub and hustle-bustle takes place… they wanted a serene surrounding to set the mood and ambience. To give comfort to their customers."

"Oh…"

"So, what do you think?" she asked, beaming widely.

"I think it looks…" _expensive, he trailed off. "__… great!"_

"Come on, let's come inside!" Kaoru exclaimed as she stepped out of the car, not waiting for Kenshin to open the door for her as he did before.

Kenshin ran to catch up with her, offering his arm to link it with hers.

"Welcome to Indulgence!" A tall, green-eyed waitress welcomed them with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hi I am Sae, your hostess for tonight! Table for..?"

"Two."

Just then, her mouth opened, forming an 'O'. She discreetly stepped forward towards Kenshin side and whispered to his ears, "Pretty girlfriend you have there. Is this your anniversary?"

Kenshin was stunned.

Upon seeing his reaction, Sae giggled in much amusement, "Ohh… That is so sweet! For that I will give you the best seat in the house."

"Oro!" he blurted out. "Miss, you don't understand," he whispered back, praying silently that Kaoru did not hear their conversation.

"Don't worry, hunk-a-doodle," she winked, giving him two thumbs up. "I'll make sure everything run smoothly. "Waiter!" she called out. As soon as a stuffy looking Englishman came in view, she ordered, "Escort this pretty couple to our loveseat."

"Yes, ma'am." The waiter wearing a penguin suit escorted them both to the secluded 'lover's corner' near the stage. As soon as they were both seated, he handed out a menu to both of them. "Here are the menus, madam, mister."

Kenshin scanned the unintelligible list of delights, eyes almost bulging when he saw the prices adjacent to the food. Clearing his throat, he began nervously, "Umm… Kaoru, what do you want to order?"

"I don't really know…" she shrugged. "I was craving for pasta a while ago…. But I don't know." Looking up at him, she asked, "What about you? What do you want?"

"Let's see…" he returned his eyes to the menu, rubbing his chin in deliberation.

Seeing the couple's difficulty in choosing their dinner, he smiled at them both and said,  "Might I suggest the House Specialty for the day."

"What is that?" Kenshin asked casually. It was his first time to eat at that restaurant that is why he was unfamiliar with the type of dishes they had served. When Kaoru had mentioned earlier that _Indulgence served great pasta, he automatically assumed that it was an Italian restaurant. But his guess was wrong when he saw that the restaurant had magnificently and elegantly clashed Asian and Western influences not only in the architecture and design but on the food as well._

"It is a complete gourmet meal from appetizer to desert. The main course for the day is Crab Szeychuan a la Michiavelli," came the waiter's reply.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned to him with a questioning look on their faces.

They didn't need to ask for most customers who ate there held the same expression on their faces as soon as they heard that.

 "Crab Szeychuan a la Michiavelli is the restaurant's bestseller. Absolutely delicious! It is red crab cooked with onions and sits with special Szeychuan sauce," his lips curved up into a smile as he delivered his practiced line with much commercial precision.

"So, what do you think?" Kaoru asked, seeking Kenshin's approval.

"I don't know. You make the choice," he pointed at her.

"No, you."

"You are my date," he reasoned.

"But…" she muttered, giving him a cute pout.

"Alright," he sighed in resignation. "Tonight's house special sounds good."

The waiter took note of their order and headed back to the kitchen.

As soon as they were left alone, Kenshin and Kaoru gave each other furtive glances, waiting for the other to break the silence.

However, that was not to be.

They shifted uncomfortably in their seats, trying to make themselves seem busy. Kaoru watched the other customers, brushing their nails against her clothes. Meanwhile, Kenshin pretended to be busy with his Palm Pilot.

"Psst… Psst…"

Kenshin turned his head from side to side, trying to see who was making the fuss.

"Psst," hissed Sae from behind one of the posts.

"Huh? You calling me?" Kenshin mouthed, pointing his finger at himself as he gave her a quizzical look.

"Yup, auburn hunk. Come here…" she nodded, waving her hand in invitation.

Kenshin nodded, uncertain why he was called. If his instincts served him well, their conversation would be about a certain raven haired beauty sitting across him. "Excuse me, Kaoru," he said as he pulled back his chair. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Kaoru nodded, not a single word coming out from her mouth. She didn't know why but she felt as if she had swallowed her tongue or something. 

Kenshin approached Sae, standing in just the right angle behind the post so that even if Kaoru looked back, she wouldn't see him conversing with another woman during their date. "What is it Sae-san?"

Sighing dreamily, she began, "I have a special plan for you and your girl friend. I want your anniversary to be special. I mean, this is what Indulgence is all about… we make sure that your visits here are most unforgettable."

"But she isn't my girlfriend," he protested, cheeks blushing deeply.

Surprisingly, Sae rolled her eyes and quipped, "Well, she won't be if you won't follow my plans little boy."

"Oro?"

"Listen to me," she said in an almost commanding tone, boring her eyes in his. "Now, after eating your dessert, Souji Okita will call you to the stage. He will sing you a wonderful song and I want you to dance with her…"

"Oro?" his mouth dropped.

"…After the dance, you will take the microphone from him and declare your undying love for the woman you are with."

At that, his eyes almost bulged out from their sockets as he whimpered, "Orororororo!"

"Stop saying oro and do as I tell you!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes. "If I were you I won't let a girl like that slip away"

Kenshin looked down, allowing her words to sink in.

Slip away.

Could he let her slip away?

Knowing the answer deep inside him, he returned to his seat, giving Kaoru a wide smile.

This night was going to be perfect and nothing would ruin it.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing!" Trying to digress the conversation, he asked, "Shall we start with the salad?"

"Alright." Kaoru smiled. At last, the blanket of silence between them is gone. They could now engage in a meaningful conversation and get to know each other better.

However, as soon as both of them took a bite from their appetizer. Tension cut off their tongue, leaving both of them irritatingly speechless for the entire duration of the meal.

Inside, Kaoru was seething. How could Kenshin allow their date to go on like that? Surely, he had something more interesting to talk about than just petty questions that would be answerable by a yes or no. He was a writer, for crying out loud. Writers are supposed to be full of insights, have stories to tell, questions to ask and the like. She just couldn't understand why he was acting that way. Didn't he enjoy her company that he would rather watch other people eating than to actually talk to her?

No matter how she tried, she couldn't understand why he was suddenly so silent. She tried to reason with herself but she just couldn't justify his actions. She thought of every possible cause except for one…

…it never crossed her mind that he was nervous.

For the umpteenth time that evening, Kenshin whacked his head, desperately searching for a topic that would get their conversation going. He felt that he had used up all his skills just trying to get a date with her, and now his brain-mouth coordination had definitely slowed down. He wasn't really smooth when it came to girls. Actually, he didn't know how he managed to get a date with Kaoru. Maybe it was the spur of a moment sort of thing. Who could not get carried away in that situation? He and Kaoru were talking about really mushy stuff. And to add on to that there was…

Kaoru and her partially opened inviting lips. 

Kaoru and her most penetrating eyes. 

Kaoru and her dreams.

Her fantasies.

He knew it was too fast but his whole being screamed out that he loved every part of her. That he must never do anything so that she wouldn't slip away.

But of course, in order to have her in the first place, he must start with a conversation. A simple conversation would do so that they would at least get to know even the most trivial things about each other. What would they talk about?

School? –Nah, sounds geeky.

Sports? –Too much of a jock topic.

The beauty pageant? – Work related.

Her clothes? – Ulk! She might think he was gay!!!

Unable to come up with something better, he resorted to the most obvious, simple and cliché question he could think of, "How's the food, Kaoru?" Kenshin bit his lip, expecting that she would shrug or mutter alright.

Contrary with his thoughts, Kaoru's eyes lit up at his question as she said enthusiastically, "I love this! Chocolate mousse is my favorite! Well, anything chocolate-y for that matter. It is my weakness."

"Oh, really?" he smiled. _Success!!_

"Well, yeah."

Just then. They were back to where they started.

Silence.

Fortunately for Kenshin, Sae's plan had already began. Souji Okita went up the stage causing the regular customers to give him a standing ovation. He waved his hands in greeting and appreciation as he took the microphone from its stand. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today is a special day for two of our fellows guests here in the Indulgence." Turning to the special love seat, he gave Kenshin a wink, causing the redhead's heart to thunder a hundredfold. This was it. "Kenshin Himura, will you please come up the stage with your beloved girlfriend."

At that, time stood still for both Kenshin and Kaoru as they stared at him with stunned  faces.

"They're not yet a couple, baka!!!" Sae whispered to Souji from behind, steam coming out of her ears.

"Oops!" he grinned.

"Girlfriend!?" Kaoru demanded as soon as she had recovered. "You told them that I was your girl friend!?"

"Kaoru, wait! You don't understand," Kenshin reasoned, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Kaoru glared back at him and sneered, "You don't have to. I think I understand pretty well. I accepted one date and then you automatically assumed I was your girlfriend? I'm not that easy! Ugh!"

Kenshin looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

"You guys are all the same! Stupid me for actually thinking you were different." She gave him one final glare and then, she walked out.

Kenshin stared at her retrieving figure, not having the heart to follow her. He sat down, thinking bitterly, _At least, I have this one date with her… I'll fix everything tomorrow morning. Right now, she needs to cool down because even if I tried to explain, her rage would block out any rational thoughts, shutting out her mind on the matter. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. Looking up, he gestured, "Bill please."_

Upon receiving the bill, blood drained from Kenshin's face as he stared blankly at the wall trying to assess his situation. Slowly, he took out his cellular phone. 

"Kenshin," came a voice from the other line.

Kenshin swallowed a large lump of pride blocking his windpipe and whispered, "Aoshi, can I borrow some money?"

"What!?"

_Things couldn't get any worse? Me and my big mouth!!! he slapped himself._

~~~

Aoshi strode into the restaurant and found his best friend slumped over a secluded table. Kenshin didn't even lift his head when he approached. "I didn't think you were idiotic enough to go to a date without bringing money." He placed the bills in front of Kenshin and took a seat opposite him.

Kenshin groaned. "If I had known that you were going to give me grief about it, I would have called Sanosuke. He owes me."

"If you think you can bum some money out of that gambler, you're even more idiotic than I thought," Aoshi replied solemnly, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You don't know half of it," Kenshin said. The whole story of his date with Kaoru Kamiya came pouring out, and Aoshi shook his head at his friend's predicament. For all intents and purposes, the guy was brilliant and quick-witted. He wondered why his brain suddenly turned to mush at the mention of Kamiya's name.

Kenshin really looked torn up by his ruined date with Kaoru. Aoshi didn't think that he had seen his friend this affected before. Women, who needed them? It was enough that he had so many responsibilities as student council president. He didn't need the grief from a woman to further complicate his life. An image of that short girl, Misao Makimachi, flashed through his mind, and Aoshi was quick to push the thought away. A girl like that could only mean trouble. A girl like that needed to be taken cared of, needed to be watched over, needed to be treated to expensive places like this—

What the hell was he thinking? 

"I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy," Kenshin chanted rhythmically, banging his head repeatedly against the table.

Aoshi didn't bother to contradict him. He was too busy with the leftover Crab Szeychuan. After all, he was paying for it.

~~~

**Love Rule # 7: A true Prince Charming will catch you when you fall.**

"…and the guy had the _gall  to tell absolute strangers that I was his girlfriend! After one date? I had never been so humiliated." Kaoru seethed in irritation the next day, as she and Misao hurried off to pageant rehearsals. For the next few weeks, they were excused from their club activities so that they could participate in the pageant She had been so tired and frustrated last night that she forgot to call Misao, and her best friend was only getting a quick rehash of their date._

"So what did you do?" Misao asked.

"What any normal girl would do," Kaoru replied in a huff. "I went to the washroom to compose myself." She took short quick strides on her way to the auditorium where rehearsals were going to be held, her mind going back to the events of the previous night. "I felt like I needed to breathe, you know? I really thought he was different. Maybe I just got carried away with the moment, when he asked me out and I accepted eagerly. Serves me right." Kaoru scowled to herself. "I must have spent nearly thirty minutes in that washroom, then I left."

They had reached the entrance to the auditorium when Kaoru suddenly remembered something. "Oh, which reminds me, that crush of yours, the student council president?"

Misao's forehead wrinkled in curiosity. "Aoshi. What about him?"

"I saw him entering Indulgence just as I was on my way out," Kaoru answered casually.

"What?!" Misao screeched. "What's my Aoshi doing there?"

Her friend shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he was checking the place out. Or maybe he was there with his family. Or maybe he had a date," she mused out loud.

Misao clamped a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her scream but it was already echoing through the auditorium. Heads turned their way, but Misao kept her eyes on Kaoru. "How can he do this to me?"

"Calm down, Misao. I said maybe, remember?"

But she wasn't listening. "Am I not enough for him? Does he have to go chasing after other girls?"

"Uh, Misao--"

"Don't my blue-green eyes turn him on?" 

"Misao--"

"Just because he's gorgeous and he's brilliant and has the cutest butt a student council president can have doesn't mean that--"

"Ahem," a new voice interrupted.

Misao felt the blood drain from her face. "Don't tell me he's right behind me."

Kaoru gritted her teeth in a forced smile that looked more like a grimace to Misao. "Okay, I won't."

"You're blocking the entrance," the same voice continued. Misao knew that the speaker wasn't Aoshi, but she turned just the same. She was even more embarrassed to see the student council adviser, Mr. Hajime Saitou standing there with an expressionless Aoshi at his side. "The cute butt can't get in," the professor continued with a smirk.

_Please, Kami, let me die now._

Misao glanced at Aoshi just as Kaoru pulled her away. Was he just as embarrassed as she was? Nothing seemed to faze him. He didn't even look at her as he followed Saitou-sensei up the stage. 

Her heart sank. She was proud of the fact that she didn't get embarrassed often. Her doting grandfather had always encouraged her to face the consequences of her actions and it was this attitude that gave her resolute and optimistic nature. But this time was an exception. Aoshi's expression really bothered her, reminding her that she was someone he could just easily ignore.

"Hey," Kaoru said softly, patting her arm. "It's okay, you know."

Misao was touched by her friend's gesture. What's done is done. End of story. Besides, it was just harmless girl talk. She shouldn't let herself get too affected. She allowed Kaoru to lead her to the front of the auditorium where the contestants and the rest of the crew were gathered. She caught sight of Kenshin standing off to one side, just below the stage. The poor guy was looking forlornly at Kaoru but her friend was pointedly ignoring him. She also saw Saitou-sensei by the wings, arms folded authoritatively.

And Aoshi?

He was talking to the professor with his back to her, a clipboard discreetly hiding his butt from view. When he turned to them Misao thought she saw the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

She smiled. She had gotten to him after all.

But when he spoke, he was all authority again. "I'd like to welcome everyone to our first day of rehearsals. Before we start, I'd like to introduce you to everyone who will be working hard to make this pageant a success. As student council president, I'll leave the production side to those who are more capable. I will only be overseeing the logistics and other preparations, so I won't be here often."

Aoshi looked straight at her when he said that line. It was only a brief glance, a few seconds tops, but Misao was sure that he was addressing her. Her heartbeat quickened.

On stage, Aoshi gestured towards Saitou-sensei. "Our student council advisor, Saitou-sensei, has volunteered to be the consultant and to take care of administrative matters for our pageant." There was a splattering of applause as the young teacher merely nodded at them. Kaoru and Misao only knew him by his reputation as the strictest teacher ever to walk the halls of Meiji High. Rumor had it that he had once stubbed out a cigarette on a student's open palm. They had often seen him smoking off campus and they wondered just how much of the rumor was true.

Misao jerked her attention away from the teacher to concentrate on her Aoshi, who was speaking again. "Our pageant director this year is from class 3-B, Makoto Shishio."

A tall, lean boy with his arm in a cast stood up from the front seat. His build was rigid and imposing, and is eyes held a mischievous twinkle. She and Kaoru exchanged looks. This guy was the recognized leader of the Juppongatana, but he didn't share their weird obsession of Kaoru-chasing. Misao figured it was because he wasn't around much in the first place – the guy was known to be in and out of the hospital. Apparently he was considered to be the fastest pitcher on the baseball team and the best forward on the basketball team, but no one outside of the varsity squads had ever seen him in action. He spent every season on the sidelines because of one injury or another. Misao took note of the cast on his right arm. Things didn't seem to be any different this time around.

"To assist him is our stage manager, Sanosuke Sagara."

This time, the real star of the baseball team stood up. Misao was surprised to see him there when the guy was a well-known troublemaker who didn't take an interest in any school activity outside of sports.

Aoshi rattled off a list of students who had various roles in the production. Kenshin, she noted, was in charge of publicity. But the real surprise came when Aoshi announced their choreographer.

"Oh. My. God."

Misao placed a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders as the source of her sudden shock came prancing on stage. 

Kamatari.

"I must be cursed," Kaoru muttered.

Misao recalled her own afternoon. "Tell me about it," she sighed. 

But then she realized that she wasn't alone when she said it. She looked to see who had spoken, but no one appeared to be listening. The closest person was the reigning title holder, Megumi Takani, who sat two rows behind them. But Misao couldn't imagine why Megumi would be listening to them in the first place, or why she would even agree.

Shishio wasted no time in getting them all onstage once Aoshi was done talking. He addressed the girls, "Kamatari has approached me with a dance routine that we can use for an opening number," he rasped. Misao wondered if it was just her, or Shishio really had one scary voice. "I'd like to request all the girls to come on stage so that we can begin."

Misao shrugged and got up, but Kaoru remained firmly in her seat. She looked like she didn't want to be within three feet of Kamatari, so Misao used all her might to pull her friend out of the seat. They joined the rest of the girls gathered there. One of them, Tokio Takagi, smiled at them pleasantly before turning her attention to Kamatari, who had begun dancing – a little too wildly, if she may add – to a fast-paced pop tune. 

"Can you imagine us doing something like that?" Misao whispered to Kaoru, as Kamatari executed a series of cartwheels across the stage. "Who does he think we are?"

When Kaoru refused to answer, Misao turned to her. Her friend seemed lost in thought, looking at where Aoshi sat talking to Kenshin. She narrowed her eyes and asked menacingly, "Are you staring at Aoshi-sama?" 

"Of course not!" Kaoru replied incredulously.

"Well, you sure are staring at something in his direction!" Misao pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Misao, I am not staring at something in his direction. I was just thinking. There is a big difference between staring and thinking," the blue-eyed kenjutsu instructor corrected.

Misao gave an audible sigh of relief and grinned, "For a second there I thought you had fallen for Aoshi-sama…"

Kaoru gaped open-mouthed.

"…Don't worry. In case that happens, I won't be mad, it is perfectly understandable…"

 "Misao!" Kaoru protested.

 "…Aoshi is a big hunk…"

"Misao!"

"…It's okay for me to share him but he's mine I tell you. I won't let you steal him away from me! Got that?" Misao winked.

Kaoru tried to pull her aside but she was too late. Kamatari, doing one of his cartwheels, flipped too close to Misao. His leg caught her squarely in the chest, propelling her to the orchestra pit.

"Misao!" Kaoru cried out.

Misao flailed her arms to regain her balance but she was already falling. But just when she expected to hit solid ground, she felt a soft body cushioning her fall. 

She blinked, aware of the hard muscles beneath her, the strong hands wrapped around her waist, the warm breath on the back of her neck, the ice blue eyes that stared down at her.

Makimachi Misao could survive cartwheels and five-feet high falls. But not this.

She fainted.

~~~

**Princess Rule #4: Size up your rivals to boost your confidence.**

Amateurs. She was surrounded by amateurs.

Megumi sighed as people began gathering around the fallen girl – Misao, if she remembered correctly. Didn't they know that they were blocking her air? She pushed her way forward. "Back off. Don't crowd her too much," she ordered, trying to move people back as she took charge of the situation. She caught sight of Sanosuke from the corner of her eye. "Get her a glass of water," she said.

She watched Aoshi cradling the girl gently. "Daijoubu?" she asked, but she wasn't talking about Misao.

Apparently, Aoshi noticed. He met her eyes and gave her a look that said _Don't even go there. Megumi hid a smile and backed off._

It turned out that they didn't need the water that she asked Sanosuke to get since Misao was awake after a minute. Megumi helped her get off Aoshi, although she sensed that both Misao and Aoshi were reluctant to let go.

"Is she okay?" Saitou-sensei asked, walking up to them.

"Shinomori-san broke her fall," Megumi replied on Misao's behalf, "and she seems okay." She glanced back at the shorter girl, who bobbed her head up and down. "I'm all right. Thank you for asking," she said with a bow. Then she turned to Megumi and bowed as well. "Thank you, Megumi-san."

"Don't you think you should let the school nurse check you first?" Aoshi asked suddenly.

Megumi had her suspicions before, but this confirmed them. Aoshi was a man of few words. When he was campaigning, he had let Kenshin and his track record do the talking for him. He only said things that he needed to say – like things he did for the student council. Hearing him now, Megumi knew that he wasn't talking as Aoshi the student council president, but as Aoshi the ordinary guy. She wondered what was it about the petite girl that brought out this side of Aoshi that people rarely got to see.

"I'm fine," Misao insisted. To prove her point, she made a quick cartwheel – one even better than Kamatari had done. She was so quick that no one got the chance to see what she was wearing underneath her short school skirt. Megumi was impressed. She didn't think she could ever do something like that.

But if Aoshi was, he didn't show it. Instead, he waved Shishio to continue with the rehearsals and walked back to his seat without another word. Drama forgotten, the rest of them climbed back onstage.

Sanosuke chose to come back at that moment, a plastic cup of water in hand, slipping next to Megumi. "Oi, fox, where is she?"

Megumi took the cup from him and drank the water. No use letting it go to waste. "There," she pointed out once she was finished, to where Misao stood chatting with Kaoru.

"Thought that was for your patient," Sanosuke protested.

"Trust me, she's waaay better now," Megumi replied, handing the empty cup back to him.

He scowled, but took the cup and crumpled it in one smooth motion. "Hey, since you got a free drink from me, does this mean that you're going to help me with tomorrow's homework?" 

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Help? You're not going to fool me with your dumb jock act, you know."

"That was science," he grinned sheepishly. "You should see me in calligraphy."

"You don't need a tutor to study calligraphy!" she reminded him.

Sano drew up his chest a little smugly. "Tell that to Genzai-sensei."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Oh please, rooster-head, you know fully well that wasn't part of the deal."

Before Sano could think of a comeback, Shishio clapped his hands to get their attention. Okay, maybe not exactly clapped – since one arm was in a cast, he more like pounded on his arm with a closed fist. Once all eyes were on him, he frowned at Kamatari. "Why don't we skip the dance practice first and decide on your positions on stage?"

Everyone murmured their assent. Megumi and Sanosuke parted discreetly; she, sliding back to stand behind Misao, he, swaggering over to stand between Shishio and Kamatari. The director had begun barking out his instructions. "You, you, and you," he said, pointing to Shura, Tokio, and Tae. "You stand on the right side."

He turned to Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao. "The three of you, on the left."

"What about me, Shishio-kun?" Yumi almost purred.

He took her hand and led her to center stage. "You belong right here, doll."

_What the--_

"Wait." The protest was short but firm, and Megumi was surprised that it belonged to Saitou-sensei. "You can't just do that."

"But she's my girlfriend," Shishio defended.

Saitou-sensei snorted. "That's no reason at all. You should put someone striking in the middle--"

Megumi straightened up. This could be it. She even took a small step forward to put herself in the teacher's line of view.

"Someone like her."

Megumi turned. He was pointing to Tokio Takagi, who was blushing at the attention.

But Shishio wouldn't be moved. "I want Yumi in the middle."

"Well, Takagi is a better choice," Saitou-sensei growled.

"Yumi."

"Takagi."

"Yumi."

"Kami-dammit, I said Takagi, and if you know what's good for you, you'll--"

A splitting whistle pierced the air, and everyone turned to look at the culprit. Sanosuke. 

"Ahou," Saitou-sensei muttered. "What?"

Sanosuke spread his hands out innocently, palms up. "Look, they're going to be dancing, right? Who better to put in the middle but last year's winner?"

Megumi preened. Sanosuke may be a little rough around the edges, but the man had sense. And taste.

But he wasn't finished. "—I bet she can do a pretty mean cartwheel."

She shot him dagger looks that were lost in the crew's growing agreement. She had completely forgotten about that! The idiot knew perfectly well how she had fared the last time she did one. She took back everything she said about him having sense. But there was no protest from either Shishio or Saitou-sensei and before she knew it, someone had already led her to the middle.

"Hmmm, good call, Sagara," Shishio finally agreed. "She's the tallest one too, and everyone balances out well on both sides." Megumi turned to look at what he was referring to. Arranged by height to her right were Tae, Tokio, and Shura, who was almost as short as Misao. On her left were Yumi, Kaoru, and Misao. By all appearances, it did seem like a good decision.

"Okay, now that that's decided, we'll have Kamatari demonstrate his dance for us – this time, try to tone it down," Shishio advised.

 "Anything for you, Shishio-kun," Kamatari said in a good imitation of Yumi's purr.

As everyone fell into place, Megumi had a sinking feeling that her fate was sealed. She shot a look at Kenshin and Aoshi, to see if her classmates noticed anything wrong. But Aoshi seemed deep in thought, and Ken-san looked simply devastated. She turned to Sanosuke as a last resort. The rooster head grinned at her and mouthed, "Calligraphy later?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she cried out, causing the other girls to look at her in surprise. Megumi smiled sweetly at them and tossed her hair over one shoulder to regain her composure. Turning to Sano, she mouthed her next words, "Just get me out of here!"

Sano gave her the thumbs up sign, but before he could speak to Shishio about the change in positions, Kamatari was already dancing to the music. It was turned up so loud that no one could hear anything above the pounding rhythm. Shishio, in particular, looked dead to the world – he only had eyes for Yumi, who was gamely trying to follow Kamatari's movements.

She cast a look at the other girls. Kaoru, despite her tomboyish reputation, was surprisingly graceful. Megumi tried the best she could under the circumstances. She wasn't going to give up. She was going to show them. She was the reigning queen, wasn't she?

Kamatari launched into a cartwheel, just one this time, instead of the series that he executed earlier. Megumi took a deep breath, raised her arms, and cartwheeled…

…straight into Makoto Shishio.

The guy flew to the orchestra pit, cast and all, much like Misao had done minutes earlier. This time, no one caught him.

They all turned to Megumi.

She smiled sheepishly. "Whoops?"

Amateurs. Definitely amateurs.

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter Six

**Princess Rule 5: A beauty queen always knows when to keep her mouth shut.**

"That's right. Longer, longer, stroke, stroke."

"I can't take this anymore," Sano groaned.

Megumi sighed. "It's only calligraphy."

The tall, lean guy beside her ran an impatient hand through his hair. "But why is this so hard?"

"Hey, don't look at me, genius. This was your idea," she reminded him. "Look, you want to call it a day?"

Sano gestured towards the empty stage. They were seated inside the auditorium waiting for the rest of the crew and the participants to show up. "Why are you in such a hurry? There's no one here yet. Besides, we technically have twenty minutes left to burn."

"I shouldn't even be here, remember? You said you'd get me out of my being in the middle of that dance sequence." She leaned closer and used the end of her pen to poke his chest. "I'm. still. there. I don't see you fulfilling your part of the bargain."

Sano leaned back and propped his feet on the vacant seat in front of him. "So tell me again, fox, why **are you here?"**

Megumi huffed self-consciously. "I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. And besides, the sooner that Genzai-sensei sees that all your grades have improved the better. He can call this whole tutoring thing off in an instant. Not as if you really need it." She paused. "Seriously, rooster-head, why do you act like you don't know anything most of the time? Why bully people for their homework? Why fool around so much in class?"

"Hey, look, here comes Shishio," Sano pointed out, quickly changing the subject.

Megumi partly turned in her seat to catch a glimpse of their director. Thanks to her, he now sported a new cast on his leg, in addition to the one he already had on his arm. She tried to fight the guilt rising in her chest. That had been Sano's fault anyway. He should have known better than to place her in the middle, directly in Shishio's range. She turned back to Sano. "No, I'm serious, why do you always--"

"And hey, there's Saitou-sensei and Takagi."

Megumi spared their tall, mysterious teacher a brief glance and quickly noted the blush and smile on Tokio Takagi's face. What was going on here? This could radically affect her chances in the contest…but later. She was not going to be derailed again. "Sano, really, why are you--"

"And there's Kenshin."

Megumi was nearing the end of her rope. "Sano, I'm serious--"

"And Kamatari's in a bikin--"

"Stop interrupting me, idiot, and tell me why you're so dumb?!?" she screamed.

Everyone in the auditorium looked her way.

Megumi groaned. Why, oh why, did she continually lose her composure when she was around this guy? "Sometimes," she added lamely. "Act. I meant, act. Why you act so dumb sometimes,"

But Sano didn't seem to be offended. In fact his amused smirk took away the sting of his words. "You really enjoy putting other people down, don't you, fox?"

"Actually, just you," she retorted with a smile, so that he would know she was only teasing. Finally she couldn't resist and let out one of her trademark laughs. "Ohohohoho!"

He cocked his head. "Let's save that for some other conversation, shall we?"

Megumi stared deep into his chocolate brown eyes as she quieted down. Despite his easy grin, there was a serious look in his eyes. "Uh, okay," she stammered out. Then with a toss of her hair, she added haughtily. "So, if His Highness won't be needing my services any more, I shall retire."

He grabbed her arm, reflexes quick as lightning. "Hey you won't get away from me that easily, fox."

"Okay, let's talk about something else," she suggested. "Say, that rumor about you beating up that kid Hyottoko after rehearsals yesterday."

He dismissed it with a casual wave. "We were playing baseball. He said something I didn't like. I told him off. He didn't take it lightly and the next thing we knew we were at each other's throats. End of the story."

Megumi wrinkled her nose. She just couldn't get this guy. "I don't understand why you can be so violent."

Sano made a big show of flexing his muscles. "You ain't seen--"

"Sagara."

  
They both turned to face the speaker. Somehow, Saitou-sensei had managed to sneak up behind them and was now standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked from Sano to Megumi and back before continuing. "I suggest that you quit flirting and start working. I suppose you already have your crew ready?"

Sano nodded. "My friend Tsukioka. Just one person, but he's dynamite when it comes to special effects. You should see his--"

"Whatever," Saitou cut him off. Then he looked at Megumi. "What about this girl?"

Megumi drew herself up to her full height. Teacher or not, she wasn't about to crumble in his presence. "I happen to be the reigning Miss Meiji High School."

"Was there a shortage of beauties last year?" Saitou mused out loud. As Megumi's mouth dropped open in righteous indignation, he cut her off. "I'm appointing you to help this idiot every once in a while. Only someone as stupid as him would get only one other person for his crew. You seem to be a smart girl, although I don't know why you associate yourself with this rooster-head."

"You can't do that!" Megumi protested weakly.

"I just did," Saitou growled.

"But I'm a contestant too!"

But Saitou was already walking away. "I'm not asking you to quit, am I? Like I said, you look like a smart girl. Go figure it out. Just keep Sagara out of trouble."

"Keep you out of trouble?" Megumi repeated once the teacher was out of earshot. He should just have asked her to dance over a tray of hot coals. Or to convince Britney Spears to enter a convent. That would have been much easier. "I don't make miracles, you know."

"Face it, fox, we're partners," Sano said. His words were light but his eyes begged her not to disappoint him. "Let's get to work."

Megumi felt something twinge inside her chest. She may have been popular, but she never really had any close friends. She was surprised that this guy here -- rough and brash as he was -- would want to have anything to do with her, especially considering that they were such opposites. But when he placed a friendly arm around her shoulders, Megumi didn't protest at all.

~~~

**Beauty Rule 4: Are you a winter or a summer? Know your season!**

"Okay, you promise to give me your honest opinion?" Misao beamed hopefully up at her best friend.

Kaoru laughed. "Okay, okay. Just show me this fabulous dress already. You've been raving about it for the past two days!"

Misao grinned. They were standing backstage, in between rehearsals. She brought out her gray garment bag and unzipped it so that Kaoru could get a glimpse of the marvelous orange gown she had bought with Soujiro. "Ta-dah!" she said with a flourish.

Kaoru seemed to be too impressed for words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no words came out.

"I know," Misao filled in after Kaoru's awestruck silence. "Leaves you speechless, doesn't it?"

"It's hideous!"

Misao immediately flared at the interruption. She saw Miss Meiji High standing to their right, her pretty nose wrinkled in distaste. She may have helped Misao out yesterday, but her words now made her eager for blood. "Who asked your advice?"

The tall girl shrugged. "I just gave you my honest opinion. You don't want it, fine. Not my problem."

All her life, Misao was tired of being treated as a kid. That dress was the first time she truly felt that she was a woman coming to her own, and it hurt her to have it ridiculed like that. It wasn't the dress, she realized. It felt as if everything she had ever been proud of was now being rejected. She couldn't resist a final dig as Megumi turned to walk away. "Maybe they should have named you Miss Meiji High and Mighty, huh?"

"Uh, Misao," Kaoru laid a restraining hand on her arm.

"Leggo, Kaoru! She gave me a piece of her mind, I'll give her mine." She broke free of Kaoru's grasp and grabbed Megumi. "Look, you may be pretty and smart but let me tell you -- **polite people don't go around insulting others."**

Megumi faced her. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's a perfectly wonderful dress. I hope you wear it and meet your Prince Charming and live happily ever after and have a dozen of his babies. Satisfied?"

"Why you…" Misao was about to leap up at her but Kaoru was already gripping her arms. She struggled against her friend, but Kaoru was no pushover.

"Why didn't you let me get a piece of her?" Misao complained as Megumi walked away.

Kaoru dropped her eyes and released her hold on Misao. "Well, because uh… because, uhm… part of what she said may be a little bit true."

Misao was shocked. "Kaoru! You mean to tell me that you think my dress is hideous as well?"

"Hideous may be too strong a word," Kaoru said. "Let's just say that I've seen better dresses."

Misao brightened. "That's not so bad."

"Uh, let's also say that I haven't seen anything as aesthetically-challenged."

"So you think it's hideous, too." Misao couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice.

Kaoru felt a stab of guilt. "I just think that you deserve something better."

Just then, Sanosuke poked his head backstage. "Shishio wants Komagata, Sekihara, and Kamiya on stage, pronto."

Kaoru didn't want to leave Misao like this but the stage manager was already looking at her impatiently. "I'm really sorry, Misao. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Misao nodded mutely as she watched Kaoru walk back. She stared at her dress, fingering the material softly. What was so wrong about it? Come to think of it, what was so wrong about her? She had never really taken much pains in her appearance until these past few weeks. It made her feel good about herself. But now, she felt as if she was back in grade school again, like a child caught wearing her mother's clothes. She felt as if she didn't belong in this pageant at all. Before she knew it, two fat tears had made their way down her cheeks.

All of a sudden, she was aware of another presence backstage. "You heard everything, huh?" she said out loud, not bothering to find out who it was. At this point, Misao didn't care.

"When people talk so loudly, it's hard not to," Aoshi replied.

Okay, so maybe she did.

She quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Ever since she joined this pageant, her life had been one embarrassment after another. She tried to laugh it off, to save face in front of Aoshi. "Just a little discussion between friends."

"Megumi's honest to a fault," he revealed. "She's been my classmate for years. She does have a tendency to be high-and-mighty sometimes."

She grimaced. "You heard that far back, huh?" She finally raised her eyes to meet his.

Aoshi took a step forward and took the garment bag from her. "Honesty is always the best policy."

"It's hideous." But this time, she felt no resentment or anger when she repeated those words, just a calm and rather amused acceptance of her fate. Maybe it was his influence. Seeing him today just soothed her ruffled feelings over, until she felt a laugh bubbling out of her.

"Maybe you should try something in blue."

From the look he gave her, Misao could swear that Aoshi was almost smiling. Unconsciously, her hands reached up to her padded bra. C-cup all the way.

~~~

After her short talk with Aoshi, Misao felt everything was a breeze. Even Kamatari's dance. As they mimicked their choreographer's steps, she caught a glimpse of Kaoru, who smiled back, relieved that Misao was back to her usual sunny self. Yeah, everything was okay.

Except of course for the fact that Miss Meiji High and Mighty was standing right behind her and had kicked her for the third time since their dance began.

They had new positions again, one that Shishio had promised would be their permanent places for the pageant. They were now divided into two rows, three girls in front and four in the back. Misao found herself front and center, with Kaoru on her right and Shura on her left. That unfortunately placed Megumi behind her.

And it irritated the hell out of Misao.

"Okay, step, step, clap, kick," Kamatari instructed. 

Misao felt something poke the back of her knee. Again.

That was it. She had had enough. "All right, Takani. You and me, right here," she challenged.

Megumi's face was flushed, her expression genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry."

At first, that threw Misao off. Then she remembered. This was Megumi.  She would do anything to win -- probably even maim her rivals into backing out. Well, Misao wasn't going to let her. She was all over Megumi like a bat out of hell. "You did that on purpose!"

Megumi tried to claw the petite girl off. "I said I was sorry!"

But one of her fingernails scratched Misao's arm. "I bet you're not sorry about that!" Misao roared, pulling Megumi's long hair. 

"Why you little weasel!"

Everyone tried to separate the two girls. Kaoru tugged on Misao's arm to no avail. "Misao, get a hold of yourself, will you?"

"She started it!" Misao accused, still refusing to let go of Megumi's hair.

Megumi flailed around. "Hey, I just had that hot-oiled!"

"I don't care if you had it cooking-oiled!" Misao retorted. "I'm going to get you, Takani!"

"Girls, watch out!" someone cried out.

But the warning came too late. Megumi and Misao -- with Kaoru still trying to pry them apart -- collapsed against a confused Shishio, who wasn't able to hobble out of the way in time. All four of them went stumbling down the infamous orchestra pit once again.

Three guesses at who was at the bottom of the pile. And the first two don't count.

~~~

Princess Rule 6: Shopping has healing properties.

"Irashaimase!" A beautiful man with long white hair, amber eyes and an overflowing aura of confidence opened the door, causing Kaoru and Misao's jaw to drop. Curving up his lips into a dazzling smile, he announced in an unbearable loud voice. "Welcome to this fabulous store where all men's romances come true. Hahaha— Eh?" he blinked his eyes, looking down to adjust to his customers' height. Upon seeing them in a much clearer light, his smile broadened as his eyes sparkled its new meaning. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Correct me… not only men's but women's romances as well!"

Kaoru and Misao allowed themselves to be led inside as they sat comfortably in a large sofa. "Ano…" Kaoru began quite timidly.

"Sohma Ayame."

"Sohma-san—"

"Call me, Ayame," he winked before he added, "Or master if you like."

"Eh," Kaoru inquired innocently as he let out a loud guffaw.

Meanwhile, Misao sat on one corner, surprised at the overflowing burst of energy this man in front of her had. It wasn't that she was displeased. It was just that it was hard to be with someone with this much confidence and good looks to be this energetic. Comparing him with Aoshi… well, she didn't even know where to begin.

Kaoru suddenly had the urge to grab her bokken when Ayame held her hand, rubbing it to his cheek, "I see, where the problem is…"  

Kaoru's face instantly took a deep shade of red as she looked into Ayame's eyes. No, not the loving stare… more of the shocked and threatening 'you-better-not-be-thinking-of-anything-hentai' look.

  
Well, actually, he is… good thing our shihondai was innocent enough not to get where their converstation was heading.

Standing up, he looked into the horizon, fisting his other hand in conviction, "…you want to ignite a passion gone bland… you want to explore new horizons and act out new roles, isn't it? Isn't it!?"

"Actually…"

"You don't have to worry! I know and understand what you need!" Turning to his assistant, Mine, he ordered, "Give her today's special!"

Curiosity turned to shallow fear as Misao tugged Kaoru shirt and whispered, "Let's go, Kaoru…"

"Wait!" Ayame exclaimed, turning to Misao. "A lovely girl like you deserves nothing but the best. I see, you need something that will get his attention, ne?"

Blood drained from Misao's face at his words. _How could he have known?_ She was instantly glued to where she was seated.

Giving her a furtive glance, he continued his preaching, "You need something that will glue his eyes on you… 

The excited weasel girl just nodded as stars formed in her eyes.

"and sweep you off your feet…"

"Yes!"

"…and then ravish you as he throws you in bed!" he shouted somewhat in victory.

"Not that far hentai!" Misao threatened with her fists as her face reached a new shade of red.

"Well, I have the perfect dress for you!" Mine handed over a dress bag to Ayame, which he opened with outmost pride. "This is a ninja costume for you who search for adventure, and a little roughness, might I add, in your relationship. This will surely rejuvenate his dormant— "

"Hey, Misao! What about this?" Kaoru called out from the other side of the store, wearing a huge grin on her face as she pulled out a red halter dress, completely cutting one of Ayame's usual monologues.

"Sugoi!" Misao gushed at the sight of the beautiful dress, running towards her best friend like a child being offered free ice cream. She ran her fingers through its delicate fabric, eyes sparkling in excitement. 

"Beautiful, isn't it? I bet you would look great on this!" 

As usual, Misao was off to lala-land with her Prince Aoshi by her side. She closed her eyes, hugging the dress to herself.

"Yes, that's a beautiful dress! It reminds us of roses and secret gardens, doesn't it?" Ayame said, approaching the two.

Just then, Misao yelled, throwing the dress two feet away as if it were one fire. "Nooo!!!"

"Misao-chan, what's wrong?"

"I mean…" she stammered. "I would like to look at other kinds of dresses."

Kaoru looked at her friend worriedly, placing one hand on her forehead.

_"Maybe you should try something in blue,"_ she remembered "her beau's" words. At that, she nodded to herself and mentally chanted.

Blue. Blue. It must be blue. Blue. Blue. It must be blue.

"What about this?" Kaoru smiled, showing her a Chinese collared gown.

"Something else, maybe?"

Blue. Blue. It must be blue.

"This one?" Ayame pitched in, showing her a sexy black dress.

"Hehehe… No." she smiled, trying to conceal the steam building up inside her.

Blue. Blue. It must be blue.

"This?"

"How about this one?"

"No this is more beautiful!" Ayame countered.

"It would make her look small!"

"But she **is** small and yellow is a good color! It matches my eyes!" The owner fought back… seductively?

 "Blue. Blue. IT MUST BE BLUE!!!!!" Misao burst out in utter frustration.

Kaoru and Ayame stopped their bickering and turned to the other woman, both with questioning looks on their faces, "Ehh?" 

Misao blushed in embarrassment as she squeaked, finger pointing at the dress on the mannequin. "That one—" 

"Where?"

Misao took Kaoru's hand to lead her best friend towards the dress that would lead her towards the ice blue eyes that caught her heart. With slow and somewhat floating steps, she glided her way to the dress when suddenly, to her horror…

"Megumi!?" Kaoru exclaimed, wide-eyed as she glanced at her shell-shocked friend.

The word shock didn't even come close to what she was feeling at that moment. Hate? Disbelief? Envy? Of all people why would Megumi be the one to steal her dream dress. Giving up, Misao sighed and began weighing the downs and ups. After all, there was always the bright side of things.

Aoshi à blue dress

Blue dress à Megumi

Aoshi à Megumi [??]****

"Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of he lungs. When Misao regained her composure, she slowly opened her eyes, preparing herself to face the biggest humiliation of her life.

But then again, it seemed that the attention was not focused on her.

"Welcome, Ms. Beautiful! I can't believe I did notice such a fine looking woman come in. Hahaha!" 

"Too bad because… I got tired noticing what a fine looking man you are. Ohohoho!!"

"Hahaha!"

"Ohohoho!"

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru grabbed Misao and whispered, "Come on, Misao-chan, let's go before she sees us."

"Itachi and Tanuki! I can't believe I would bump into you here!" Megumi greeted, using her high and mighty tone, making sure that both had noticed her blatant scrutiny.

"Too late for that!" Misao hissed in Kaoru's ears. Turning to Megumi, she raised one challenging eyebrow, "We were just leaving. The air here became too polluted for us."

Tossing her hair to one side, Megumi approached Misao, a jubilant smirk not leaving her face. "I see you are shopping for your dress for the pageant."

Misao and Kaoru paled and said nothing. They didn't need any snide remarks from that stuck-up and snotty reigning queen anymore.

Because of their lack of reaction, Megumi continued, "But you know what? A dress can only do so much… it cannot do miracles, you know."

Both glared daggers her.

"But…" she sighed, feigning concern. "The least you could do is to try your best so that you wouldn't fail so utterly miserably."

"Oi!"

"Misao, with that dress you had bought, they might even give you a prize."

"Nani!?" Misao demanded, flailing her fists as Kaoru grabbed her arms to stop her from creating a commotion.

Smirking, Megumi continued, "They would pity you so much for your awful taste that they would handcuff you and imprison you in charm school…"

"That must've hurt!" Ayame commented, amusement apparent in his eyes.

"…But I doubt that they would receive you there. They all might go crazy after seeing you in that dress. Ohohohoho!!!" 

"Why you!!!!???" At that point, both girls finally lost their tempers as they marched towards their would-be prey.

Just then, Megumi's eyes softened as she smiled sincerely, "Here, Misao." She handed her the blue dress the mannequin was wearing earlier. "You would look stunning in this dress."

"Eh?"

"It's blue. It would bring out your eyes."

"A-a-arigato," Misao stammered, unable to comprehend the sudden turn of events.

"Don't just stand there, weasel! Try it on!" Megumi shoved her inside the dressing room, obviously flustered. She felt quite uncomfortable being nice all of a sudden. She didn't want to be accused of being a scheming hypocrite. Actually, she had wanted to befriend the two earlier that day. Hard it was to admit but she needed friends. That was the reason she told Misao about the absolute gore of the dress she brought to school that afternoon. If she had wanted to eliminate her rivals, she would have encouraged Misao to wear that.

But she didn't.

She wasn't as bitchy as people thought she was. It was just her defense mechanism. A way to shove other people away so that they wouldn't get near enough to see her flaws. However, she had to be true to herself. She needed friends and these two were the closest and most acceptable ones available.

All right, all right, violent as they were, she couldn't still erase the fact that Kaoru and Misao were really nice and honest.

"Hey Fox!" Kaoru called out, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Fox!"

Bingo! Kaoru's smile widened, knowing that she had hit a nerve. Tilting her head to one side, she shrugged, "You're not so bad after all."

"That's what you think! Wait 'til you see me dance."

At that, Kaoru burst out laughing, "Oh. You're not so ano… umm… how do I put it… grace-deficient?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing and you know it! Don't sugar coat it, okay?"

When Kaoru's laughter died down, she placed her hand on Megumi's shoulder. "Well, since you've helped Misao out with her dress… maybe we can teach—"

"I don't need anybody's help!" she kept her chin high, maintain the little pride she had left after Kaoru's sudden outburst.

"Uh-ok," Kaoru giggled.

"But." Megumi broke into a sheepish smile and continued, "Maybe if we can practice the dance together after the rehearsals then—"

"No sweat, Megumi. Anoo… we're friends now, right?"

"Friends? Don't talk of such silly things! Now let's find ourselves a dress!"

"Alright!" Kaoru nodded, unable to contain her smile.

Misao chose that moment to emerge from the fitting room. "So, how do I look?" she announced, a little shyly.

Megumi was right. The dress **did** look stunning on Misao. The slim spaghetti straps showed off her slender shoulders, holding up a corset-like top of a light shimmery blue material. The gown draped smoothly over Misao's well-toned hips and legs, emphasizing her silhouette and giving her an added appearance of height.

"Ohohohoho!" Megumi laughed. "What would you do without me?"

And this time, Misao knew she was right. She grinned back. "Yeah, yeah."

"Three of us against the rest of them," Kaoru declared. "They'd better watch out."

Megumi frowned. "Which reminds me -- I keep seeing Saitou-sensei and Tokio Takagi together. Is there anything up with those two?"

Misao nooded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Think something's up?" Then she squealed. "But if Tokio has Saitou-sensei backing her up, we wouldn't stand a chance at winning!" _And I'd lose my shot at my Aoshi-sama!_ she added silently.

"Of course not," Kaoru protested. "Everyone has an equal shot at winning..." her voice trailed off. "Of course, Yumi **is** Shishio's girlfriend and she seems to be getting extra treatment but--"

"That's it!" Misao said firmly. "It's really us against them! I won't let anything stand in my way towards that title!" Of course, Kaoru and Megumi were also her competition, but with the three of them backing each other up, then it was like they had narrowed the field down to just the three of them.

"Then I guess it's a good idea that we all decided to help each other out then," Megumi said. "What do you think, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked from one determined face to another. "Okay," she said with a smile. "Count me in." Then she wagged a finger at them. "Just make sure that I don't end up in another orchestra pit!"

Anyone who was passing by would have thought these were three longtime friends laughing and having fun together. No one would have thought that just this afternoon they had been at each other's throats.

After taking a long time fitting their gowns, the three had finally bought the one that matched them best. They paid for their bills and happily, they stepped out of the store, all relieved and uplifted with the new friendship they had established that afternoon.

As they walked down the street, Ayame followed them outside and called out, "Bye beautiful ladies! And remember me, Ayame! The one who will make all your romances come true so don't forget to channel all your—" Suddenly, Ayame stopped short as he felt a pair of amber eyes, boring a hole at the back of his head. As he turned around, he saw a short but gorgeous woman glaring at him, lips pursed. "Hey there, doll!" he winked.

"Doll!?"

So unfortunate for Ayame that his "doll" turned out to be a red-haired man. And a jealous one, for that matter.

Go figure.

Love Rule 8: You cannot make someone love you. All you can do is stalk them, hope they panic, and give in.

"What was that all about? What the hell did you do inside that store?" Sano demanded, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and surprising the three girls.

"Jealous much?"

"What!? Why you kitsune-onna!! I don't give a damn about you!"

"Then, why are you here?"

Sano opened his mouth in an attempt to retaliate, however, nothing… Nothing would come out. No retort. No comeback. No nothing. 

At that, Megumi could only laugh. 

Why?

It was the only thing she could do to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks.

~~~

After finishing up with a certain snake, who tried to keep him and his beloved Kaoru apart by hitting on **both **of them, Kenshin ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Kaoru and her friends. However, upon seeing the brightness of Kaoru's smile, his heart ached, fearing that he just might be the one to wipe her happiness away. Taking a heavy step back, he sighed and turned to go back the opposite direction.

On the other hand…

… if Kaoru didn't know he was there, then, there would be no problem, ne? So he ran back towards the girls, content at watching over them from a distance.

One could never be too sure if there were perverts lurking around.

An image of an infuriated Kaoru with a bokken on her hand and a pissed off Misao with her ever ready kunai flashed before him and he smiled.

"Yup! They need our protection alright," he grinned, facing his right, "Ne, Aoshi?"

Aoshi, stepped out from the shadows and walked beside Kenshin, "You never cease to amaze me, Himura."

Kenshin smiled, "Likewise."

**_Omake ^_^ :_**

So you can see that the afternoon was filled with surprises from all our main characters. Kaoru, Misao and Megumi finally became friends. Misao got the dress from her dreams. Kenshin was thought to be a girl. Well, no surprise there… cross that out. Sano was actually jealous! Hmmm… no surprise there either. Even Ayame got his surprise!

In fact, when he staggered to return to his desk, he picked up a phone and using his most hurt tone, he whined, "Gure-san, you deceitful dog! Why didn't you tell me there were a weasel, a raccoon and a fox, in the juunishi! You selfish dog! You were cheating on me! Keeping them all to yourself!"

Back to the surprises… there is a big BUT. Despite some of the predictability… I bet you didn't think that Aoshi would actually be lurking to what… protect Misao? See if her dress is acceptable in the pageant? 

Meditate?

The day ended pretty well. You might be asking, "And what about Megumi and Sanosuke?" Let's just say they took an "accidental" detour and they didn't "notice" that Kaoru and Misao went the other direction.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry everyone! The delayed chapter is my fault entirely. Dementedchris, had already finished her part last July. GOMEN NASAI!!! If you are wondering who Ayame is… He is my brother-on-law. Hehehe… Kidding! Actually, he is one of the lovable characters of Fruits Basket. While I was whacking my brains for ideas for this shopping scene… He was the guy who popped out of my mind. I couldn't think of any other guy or girl since most of the RK people already had their roles in this fic. Hmmm… what else? Again, sorry for the delay. 

Also, I am looking for site affiliates and linkages so email me about it, okay? **–chibi-angel**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

Authors' Notes: dementedchris here. First, I'd like to apologize to readers who thought that we wouldn't be updating this fic any longer. Truth is, there was a death in our family and the last thing I honestly wanted to write was a comedy. I hope you understand. But things have started to get better, and I'm trying to get back in track (so blame me, not Chibi-angel! ^_^). We will try our best not to delay this fic more than we should. Again, my sincerest apologies.

**Love Rule # 9: Pay attention.**

"So that's the kind of guy you like, huh? Pretty guys?" Sanosuke asked Megumi, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. His mind was still caught in a black hole where Megumi was smiling and flirting at that slick, silver-haired guy from the store.

"What's it to you?" Megumi asked, noticing the depressed look on Sano's face as they walked away from Ayame's shop. Although she wasn't exactly sure what she did to make him look so frustrated, she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to prolong his agony.

Sano shrugged. "Nothing. Just curious, that's all." 

Well, if he wasn't going to talk about it, then she wasn't either. "Okay," she replied cheerfully.

There was a short pause before Sano spoke again. Growled, actually. "You didn't answer my question. So, do you like guys like him?"

Megumi pursed her lips together, trying to look lost in thought. "Well, I like guys who carry themselves well…"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sano consciously straighten up from his swagger.

"…someone who speaks respectfully towards a lady…"

"I can be respectful," she heard him mutter.

"…someone who is charming and gracious and solicitous of my feelings…"

"Sounds like all you need is an English butler."

"What did you say, Sanosuke?" she said sweetly.

Sano looked flustered. "Uh, sounds like I need some sweets and butter. Uh, I'm hungry."

Megumi smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you say, Kaoru, Misao?" she asked, turning to her new friends. They've been awfully quiet since Sano had joined them, and she began to wonder why.

Now she knew -- it was because they weren't there anymore.

"Where'd they go?! They were here a while ago!" she screeched.

Sano jerked his thumb in the opposite direction. "They went thattaway. Thought you knew." A slow smile spread on his face. "Guess you were too busy talking to me that you didn't notice."

"Oh, please," Megumi retorted, turning her face away so that he wouldn't see the blush on her face. "Let's just go find them, okay?" She made a mental note to get both girls' numbers later to avoid hassles like this as she started down the street.

Sano kept his pace beside her, but his mind was elsewhere. He didn't know why he had this inexplicable feeling to show Megumi that he can be better than that silver-haired guy. Not that he _liked_ her, he reasoned out. He was just naturally competitive.

Yeah, that's right. He was just competitive.

"Excuse me, Megumi-san," he began, laying a careful hand on her arm to get her attention.

_"…someone who speaks respectfully towards a lady…"_

"What?" she asked, but the way she had drawn out that one syllable told him that she wasn't entirely sure what she was up to.

"I understand that you will be seeing Kaoru-san and Misao-san, so it might be best for me to leave while you enjoy the afternoon with your friends," he continued.

_"…someone who is charming and gracious and solicitous of my feelings…"_

Megumi looked absolutely confused. "Sanosuke?"

"Besides, I have to go home. After baseball practice, I always have tea with my grandparents. I believe spending time with our elders enriches one's appreciation for culture and tradition," he ended. Of course, that was a complete lie since both of his grandparents were dead, but it made him sound sophisticated.

_"Well, I like guys who carry themselves well…"_

_Take that, Megumi Takani_, Sano thought to himself. _If that didn't turn him into her dream guy, he didn't know what would._ Wait. Dream guy? What was he thinking? He was just **competitive**_._ With a casual wave, he turned and walked away, back in the direction they were originally heading.

Behind him, Megumi stared at his retreating back. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that Sanosuke Sagara was… _gay_.

~~~

"So what do we do next?" Kaoru asked brightly. After losing track of Megumi for a few minutes (but she refused to reveal why), she had spent the rest of the afternoon with Megumi and Misao. Kaoru was still eager for more. Maybe it was because she hadn't quite had this kind of girly-bonding before. It was a welcome change from all the academic and martial arts stuff that her life revolved around lately.

Two seconds later, she answered her own question.

"Ne, why don't we try out Ice Castles?" she suggested, pointing to the blue and purple ice cream parlor across the street. "I hear they serve a mean black forest sundae."

She was already crossing the street when a firm hand yanked her back. Megumi's. And she didn't look pleased.

"Oi, tanuki. And where do you think you're going?" she demanded in her typical imperious way, one eyebrow raised.

"Eat ice cream…?" She didn't know what Megumi's problem was. Certainly she wasn't sure what point the older girl was leading to. Misao was obviously no help; stars seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her friend's eyes the moment they walked out of that strange man's shop with the perfect gown.

"After we've had croissants at that new coffee shop?" Megumi continued.

 "That was twenty minutes ago," she defended.

"And after those sandwiches we ate after school?"

"That was two hours ago!"

"And you do realize how many calories there are in one teeny, tiny scoop of ice cream?" came Megumi's deathblow.

Kaoru's world stilled, then she let out a small gasp. "You can't mean… you're not saying… Anything but the D-word!" she protested.

Megumi nodded firmly. "Diet."

~~~

**Beauty Rule # 5: Diet is a four letter word.**

"But I'm a growing girl!" Kaoru was still protesting a few hours later, when they had gathered at Kaoru's house for dinner. If anyone could call the sprinkling of greens on their plates _dinner_.

"We all have to sacrifice for the sake of beauty," Megumi said.

"Sake -- of -- beauty," Misao echoed, scribbling the words down on a notepad. "Got it."

Kaoru glared at her so-called friend. No help there. Traitor. She took a deep breath and focused her arguments on Megumi. "But I'm an athlete!" she pointed out.

"Who also happens to be a contestant for one of the biggest beauty contests in the prefecture and who, in just a few weeks, will be strutting in front of hundreds wearing a strapless, backless formal gown and -- even quite possibly -- a bikini," she clarified. "Or you can just go back to your subway sandwiches and ice cream sundaes and say goodbye to ever winning the Miss Meiji High contest with your size thirty-waistline."

"I do **not** have a size thirty waistline!" Kaoru yelled.

"I think she's a twenty-nine," Misao piped up.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Misao," she said sarcastically.

"My pleasure," Misao beamed.

Megumi raised a hand. "Whatever. The point is, Kaoru, if you want to win, you really have to want it bad. When you train for one of your tournaments, you just don't practice for a day and expect to win, right? You do it for weeks, months, and you make sure that everything that you do won't jeopardize your chances." She pushed the plate towards Kaoru. "This is just like one of those competitions. And didn't you say you wanted to win?"

Kaoru pouted, but she could see the other girl's point. "Okay," she conceded finally. "But what about Misao?"

"What about her?" Megumi asked.

"Shouldn't she be dieting as well?" 

Megumi leaned her head to one side, studying Misao carefully. "I think she even needs to put on a bit more." A pause. "Especially up there."

"Wait a minute, Megumi," Kaoru interrupted. "Are we _really_ going to be wearing bikinis?"

"Well, I wouldn't count it out, knowing that Shishio's directing the show," she answered. "Maybe there'll be a swimsuit competition. Maybe not. But you really wouldn't want to take a chance, would you?"

Kaoru nodded slowly. Her mind immediately conjured an image of her sashaying across the stage looking irresistibly hot in a red bathing suit that matched Kenshin's hair -- and the color of his cheeks. "You're right." She cracked her knuckles. "Yosh! Let's get started."

~~~

"Asparagus… Beet… Broccoli… Cabbage… Carrot… Cauliflower… Ugh! What was that other C on that negative calorie chart?!" 

To say Kaoru was pissed was an extreme understatement.

Kaoru had been through hell and back trying to memorize "Megumi's Guide to Size 6". While Misao was happily jotting down notes of what Megumi was saying, Kaoru, on the other hand, could not understand what the hell was wrong with her figure.

So maybe she had a few bulges here and there. But that was needed because she was an athlete. She needed stored up energy for her kendo. If that was not enough, it has an anthropological explanation for it. Women just simply needed excess fat for child bearing.

She sighed. Just how much hold did society have on women?

Sure, she was willing to put an extra effort to lose some pounds especially for that gorgeous redhead whom she was sure was going to watch her but…

_"Ohohoho_!___ Now listen little girl, and listen good. This is the one secret beauty queens or any girl for that matter shed blood and tears to know."_

_ "And what is that supposed to be?" Kaoru whispered, almost as if she feared that the BIG one would be heard by others._

_The tension among them was almost unbearable that Kaoru and Misao did not even notice that they were holding their breaths until Megumi smirked._

_Slowly, Megumi glanced at both Kaoru and Misao, looking at both their eyes. In a low voice, she revealed, "Guys are into the two B's"_

_"Two B's… got it," Misao repeated enthusiastically as she leaned forward to listen for more._

_ "Boobs and butt."_

_"That's the big secret?" Kaoru asked incredulously, rolling her eyes._

_"Yes, _dearie___.__ What were you expecting? Big Belly?" Megumi smirked, pinching Kaoru's love handles._

_"That is the big secret!? That is the missing link between Venus and Mars!?"_

_"Well, what else would you expect from men?" _

_"…"_

_"…"_

_And then, the only sound that could be heard was the gracious laughter coming out from three lovely and poised ladies._

_The dogs howled along as the birds flew away._

_Gracious indeed._

_After a long display on how **not **to laugh like a lady, the glint on Megumi's eyes returned as she flipped her long ebony locks to one shoulder. "Quiet, ladies, our class has begun."_

Kaoru groaned aloud as she remembered their afternoon 'bonding session'. "I bet Megumi is loving every second of it."

_"_Ohohoho__!"__

"Stop it!!!" Kaoru placed her hand on her ears, shaking her head violently. Where was that bokken when she needed release!?

Suddenly, Kaoru's face lit up. Genius indeed! She took her bokken inside her back and began performing swings and lunges as she walked home.

"Still haven't lost your form, Kamiya," a new voice said. She turned to see Usui smirking, as he leaned against a tree.

"Can't afford to lose it with perverts like you around," she retorted.

"But, Kaoru-sama, we don't mean any harm. Let us be thrown in the abyss if I spoke no truth."

Kaoru gripped the handle of her bokken a little tighter. Was there some sort of conspiracy to annoy her to death? "Ryuuzaburo, lucky for you, there is not even a lake nearby or else I would have thrown you in. I had a bad day. Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off." With a huff, she left.

"Wait a minute, babe." Chou leered, pulling her arm.

Big Mistake. All hell broke loose as Kaoru Kamiya only saw red.

"Hey, chick. I didn't mean--"

"Do not call me, chick!"

Kaoru did not grow up in a nice family, study in a good school and master kendo just to be harassed by perverts who wouldn't stop calling her babe, chick or any other form of nicknames that objectify her and condescend her as a woman!

As the battle ensued, two yelps were heard nearby as a flash of red breezed through the trees.

"I have a name, you know! It's Kaoru!" Kaoru yelled, finally giving her cocky suitor a last blow on the head.

After defeating the now swirly-eyed broom head, she turned her head to the side, wanting to finish her day with a bang. Literally. "Eh? Where's that Ryuuzaburo and Usui? Mou! Just when I had finally warmed myself up." She discretely searched the area with her eyes but they were gone.

She sighed deeply. Peace at last.

Wanting to vent out her pent up steam, she continued swinging her bokken. Forward. To her side. To the fence. Among the bushes until...

"Orororo…"

"Waaaahhhh!!!" 

**Love Rule # 10: A smile can bridge chasms.**

Fist connected to cheek. 

"Kenshin!"

"Ka- Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin stuttered, cheeks flushed in a deep shade of red.

"Baka! What are you doing here?"

"What a coincidence, isn't it?" Kenshin scratched his head, picking out a leaf that got stuck on his hair. He forced a chuckle.

Kaoru only raised her eyebrow. "Coincidence is when I pass by you on the road. What are you doing there hiding under the bush?"

"Uh… searching for my contact lenses?" he answered tentatively. "I got a new pair that makes my eyes turn amber." 

"And you expect me to believe that?" Kaoru asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

Kenshin squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. There was no escape for him now. "Well, I want to apologize."

"By scaring me half-to-death! Nice—"

Just then, Kenshin stood up, holding both her arms with his hands. In a low voice, he began, "Listen to me, Kaoru! I..."

Kaoru could only stare at his deep amethyst pools, mesmerized. How could he do it? One minute he was acting like such a dork and the next...

"...I am sorry, Kaoru..."

Kaoru felt her heart stop.

"... I'm sorry for being too smooth back at your house. I'm sorry for being a dweeb back at the restaurant! I am sorry for stalking you. I am sorry for starling you and…"

"And…" Kaoru's lips curved up into a smile. She could really get used to this. Maybe she should just ask him to kneel down and beg. That's right! He should beg for making giving her sleepless nights, for almost causing her to reject love entirely, for making her want to fall for her.

"…I …I'm sorry."

Their eyes met and Kaoru felt her knees weaken.

Kenshin continued, "Whenever I am with you, I feel like I am riding an emotional roller coaster. One minute I feel so high, and the next I'm down in the dumps."

"Emotional roller coaster, huh? Is that a compliment?" 

"Yes."

"Then that's the weirdest compliment I had ever received, Kenshin Himura!"

Kenshin smiled. "Would you rather that I call you beautiful instead?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I thought so," Kenshin offered his hand as they began walking back to her house. "I wouldn't want to undermine you that way." 

Kenshin knew that there was nothing wrong with being called beautiful or calling someone else beautiful but with Kaoru, it was different. He felt that she needed to hear something else. From what he had researched, one of the main reason why Kaoru dumped all her suitors was that they were all just attracted to her superficially. They claimed to love her even if they still did not know her.

He wouldn't deny the fact that Kaoru was physically attractive but there was something about her that gravitates him to her.

Suddenly, Kenshin's musing were cut off when Kaoru grinned, "You, Himura-san, are such a smooth talker."

"I think that mean punch you gave me worked wonders," Kenshin joked, rubbing his jaw.

"You could have blocked it!"

"Well, I did deserve it."

"For what? Stalking me? If I recalled correctly, you did mention something about stalking, right?" At this point, Kaoru's heart was pounding furiously against her chest. Stupid girl! Why did she let that slip!? He would then confirm that she heard, hence, he would think it was okay with her since she didn't get mad about it the instant he told her about it!

If he thought that it was okay for him to stalk her then she would end up being a walking contradiction when, clearly, that was not the case. It was just that she didn't know how to react when she found that out and besides, she didn't know what his intentions were.

Kaoru took a deep breath, tired of her inner ramblings.

"Ano… that was…"

"Forget it!" Kaoru stated in feign nonchalance as she picked up her pace just so he wouldn't see her flushed face.

"I followed you because I was jealous of that silver-haired man at the store and I wanted to protect you from Psycho and Romeo." 

Just then, a realization dawned upon Kaoru. Kenshin was the reason why Usui and Ryuuzaburo disappeared.

Maybe Kenshin was a keeper, after all.

Kaoru smiled, not slowing down her pace. She just yelled over her shoulder, "Call me sometime." At that, she ran all the way home. What was happening to her?

** ~~~~~**

"Something's different about you," Misao told Kaoru when her friend slipped into place beside her during the rehearsal the next day.

"Really?" the other girl replied, placing a hand on her cheek. "What makes you say that?"

"You're glowing," Megumi butted in. "It must be that broccoli surprise I told you to eat last night. Aren't I a genius? Ohohoho!"

Misao studied Kaoru carefully. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. She didn't think any of Megumi's vegetable concoctions could have done the trick. "No, I don't think so."

Before any of the girls could reply, Shishio -- still heavily bandaged due to their last antics -- pounded his crutches sharply onto the stage floor. "How many times do I have to tell you people to listen? You'd all end up floundering like beached whales if you don't. It's like I always say, only --"

"-- the strong survive and the weak will die," everyone chorused wearily. Shishio had _only_ been repeating that statement 24/7.

"Good," he said. "Now, when the emcee calls out your name, I want you to come up here to the center and… wait a minute. Sagara!" he shouted. "Didn't I ask you to place tape on the stage to mark the girls' spots?" 

No reply.

"Sagara!" Shishio bellowed.

A familiar black-haired guy walked coolly into view. "Sagara had baseball practice. He said he'd catch up with us later so I told him I'd step in for him while he was gone," Aoshi told the director as he proceeded to place small x's made out of tape on the stage.

"Baseball practice?" Shishio frowned. "But it's not even baseball season. And how come I didn't know about it when I'm on the baseball team myself, huh?" 

"It's not like you can play," Aoshi said casually, noting the casts on Shishio's arm and legs. "He said it was for an invitational game that we'll be having during the cultural festival. Just a little off-season practice."

Either Shishio was satisfied with Aoshi's explanation or he didn't want to cross the council president because he turned his attention back to the girls. Misao sneaked a peek at the perfectly good view she had of Aoshi's butt as he bent over and taped the floor.

"Off-season practice, my foot," she heard Megumi mutter under her breath. "He's probably out flirting with his fangirls."

Misao's forehead wrinkled. "Who, Sagara?" She paused as the wheels in her head slowly turned, trying to put two and two together. "Wait a minute, Megumi. Don't tell me you like Sanosuke Sagara?"

"Me? Like that uncouth rooster-head? Please," Megumi scoffed. She even added her traditional "Ohohoho!" laugh at the end of her sentence, but Misao thought that it was a little forced. If Megumi wouldn't admit it, then she wasn't going to force the issue. She would just file it for another day. One never knew when information could come in handy.

True enough, when Sano came rushing into the auditorium only five minutes before practice was over, Misao watched Megumi blush a little before tossing her pretty head. "How remarkably considerate of you to show up," she declared haughtily, her voice ringing above Shishio's angry "Where have you been?"

"Didn't Shinomori tell you?" he replied, taking a pile of curtains away from Aoshi.

Shishio shrugged, then turned back to the group. "Whatever. You all better be here tomorrow, including you, Sagara. It's our last day for rehearsals, since the pageant will be in two days." His eyes narrowed at Megumi. "And I do hope that none of you show up with two left feet on pageant day." 

Misao choked back a giggle as Megumi poked her in the back. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Aoshi turn in their direction. As she focused on him, she started to block out the sound of Shishio's drone and all other instructions -- until Kaoru waved in front of her face. 

"Hey, dreamer," her friend laughed. "Let's get going!"

"You mean home?" she replied.

Kaoru shook her head. "Didn't you hear Shishio? We're supposed to help the crew put the costumes away. Besides, everyone's leaving and we promised that we'd stay and help Megumi out with the dance program."

Misao looked longingly at Aoshi's butt as it walked towards the entrance. "Uh, yeah."

"Oi."

They turned to Sano's brief greeting. "Where's the fox?"

Kaoru jerked her thumb backstage. "I think she's helping put the costumes away. Why?"

Surprisingly, the usually cool athlete floundered for words. "Well, uh, it's just that, uh… anyway, I was going home and thought uh…"

"You wanted to walk her home, huh?" Misao finished for him.

"No way!" he protested loudly. "Are you outta your mind?"

"Is there anything wrong here?"

Misao wondered why Aoshi had a habit of just showing up behind her and startling her out of her skin. She knew he was standing just a few feet away, but she felt the electricity creeping up and down her spine at his words.

"Nothing," Sano answered quickly. At that moment, Megumi showed up, her arms crossed over her chest. Seeing her, Sano straightened. "Come on, let's go."

"I suppose you think that's an invitation," she told him coolly. "What happened to yesterday's Mr. Suave and Sophisticated?"

Sano blushed. "Look, I'm not going to ask you again--"

"Uh, I hate to answer for Megumi," Kaoru interrupted, "but she's not going home yet. There's something we three need to fix."

Aoshi cleared his throat. "Here? I'm afraid you can't do that, Kamiya-san. Students are not allowed to use the facilities without faculty permission, and Saitou-san has already left. I'm going to lock up and turn the key to the custodian. You'd better be going as well." Then with a courteous nod, he turned on his heels and walked away.

Misao watched him walk away for a second time that day, but this time, not as lovestruck as she was earlier. All she could think about was how much they needed the time to help Megumi practice, especially after everything the senior had done for her and Kaoru.

"Wait!" she called out.

He stopped and turned. "Yes?"

She half-jogged to where he was. Her heart was pounding wildly now, as adrenaline surged through her. Misao couldn't believe that she summoned up the guts to address him as she did now.

"Can't you help us out here?" she asked. "We really need to stay. We promise that we will be one hundred percent responsible if there should be any damage to the auditorium." She paused, daring to look at him straight in the eye. "You have my word."

For a moment, Aoshi stood so perfectly still that Misao thought he was going to tell her to go away. What did the word of an underclassman mean to him, anyway? But she knew she had to try.

And to her complete surprise, he regarded her thoughtfully. "Your word, huh?"

"And if that isn't enough, I swear on--"

"No, don't swear," he cut off, the slightest touch of a smile on his lips. "Tell your friends that you can stay. I'll hold you to your word."

"Hey, Aoshi, what's keeping you?" Kenshin suddenly popped his head inside the auditorium. "You said we'd--" His voice trailed off, and even from the distance, Misao could see him swallow visibly. "Hi, Kaoru," he said.

"Well, hello to you too, loverboy," Sano drawled out sarcastically.

His remark seemed to shake Kenshin out of his reverie. "Oh, hi, everyone." Then he coughed self-consciously. "Uh, what was I saying?"

"You were asking Shinomori-san why he was still here," Kaoru replied.

"I was?" he clarified.

"That's because I was just telling the girls that we'd wait for them later," Aoshi answered firmly. 

"You are?" Misao asked.

"We are?" Sano demanded.

"Well, If you don't want to…" Megumi began.

"I don't?" Sano echoed, unfortunately making his statement into a question. He coughed. "I mean, I don't. No, I mean, of course, I want to." Then, as if realizing how uncool that made him, he shrugged. "I mean, I don't mind waiting if you're so eager to spend the afternoon with me."

Megumi's jaw dropped open. "Well, I never--! Aaargh!" She threw her hands up in helpless surrender, then walked away. 

During the commotion, Misao noticed that Aoshi was already heading for Kenshin's direction. "Thank you!" she called to his back. When he didn't seem to take notice, she turned back to Kaoru and Megumi, a little disappointed.

If she had stayed a few seconds longer, she would have seen Aoshi turn to her, a casual dinner invitation on his lips. There was just something different about her, and he didn't mean her lack of upper body curves. But seeing that she turned to go, he went his own way. 

Maybe next time. 

~~~~

**Princess Rule # 7: Don't loose yourself in the haze!**

"Megumi, are you sure you won the beauty pageant last year?" Kaoru asked, with an all too familiar taunting smile on her face.

Megumi scowled.

"Now, now Smile." Kaoru fought the urge to laugh at Megumi's display of irritation. Dancing was definitely not her forte. "One. Two. Three. Four. Double. Double. Turn." Kaoru executed perfectly, showing Megumi what the steps were.

Megumi nodded, following her lead. 

"Okay, so extend your arms like this."

The reigning queen did as she was told, glancing at her arms to check the angle. There. Almost per--

"Not like that." Kaoru shook her head in disapproval. "Like this."

"Like this?"

"No. You're as stiff as a mannequin. Relax." Kaoru winked.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course we are!" Misao quipped from behind. She was sitting on the side watching Megumi and Kaoru. It was admittedly satisfying to see the confident upperclassman so flustered. One dance instructor was enough to drive Megumi to the edge. So as tempting as it was to "help" Kaoru, she just observed.

And laughed.

Megumi narrowed her eyes and growled. This was so embarrassing! Why couldn't she just give them beauty tips all day! Kaoru felt like a slave driver! Why did she ask her help in the first place? She completely forgot that Kaoru was a kendo shihondai.

Why her?

"What are friends for?" Kaoru grinned. "So repeat. One. Two. Three. Four."

As Kaoru and Megumi continued repeating their steps, a good-looking boy sat beside Misao. "Hello, Misao-san! How are you?"

"Oh, hi, Soujiro! It's been a while. I'm fine! How about you?" Misao gushed, giving Soujiro a brief hug. It really had been a while and she had missed her good friend.

"Fine as well. I see you are teaching Megumi-san in the choreography. I am glad to see all of you getting along together."

"Weird turn out of events, ne?"

"But good, nevertheless." Soujiro smiled at her.

"Don't forget to smile!" Misao called out, earning a glare from Megumi. She and Soujiro shared a chuckle.

Misao had been pretty busy and Soujiro knew it. He had been looking for her during break times but he would always find her in the company of Kaoru and Megumi. Not that there was anything wrong with it. He just missed her. Looking at her fondly, he said, "Misao, you look great today."

Misao blushed, looking at her clothes. She was wearing a sweat shirt and jogging pants. "You mean this old thing?"

"Misao!" Kaoru waved her hands in the air, calling Misao's attention.

Sighing, Soujiro whispered his reply. "I mean always."

"What did you say?"

"They're already calling you."

"Oh yeah." Misao nodded absentmindedly as she smiled. "I'll talk you later, Sou-chan!"

"Okay, I'll just sit here and watch if that's okay."

"Of course!" At that, Misao left.

"Turn. Great!" Kaoru clapped her hands in happiness. "You are finally getting it!"

"Of course! It's not that hard anyway!" Megumi winked. She couldn't believe she was finally able to do it!

"Okay, we are going to practice doing cartwheels. Misao is going to teach you."

Megumi paled. Just when she thought she would sleep that night with her ego smiling. "Is this absolutely necessary?" she squeaked. A Takani never squeaked but...

"This is your weakness, right?" Kaoru asked, her voice purely professional.

"I really wouldn't call it a weakness. It is more like a physical challenge for me."

"Whatever you say, Megumi." Misao smiled. At that she pulled her sleeves to her shoulders and tucked her shirt in her pants. Taking a deep breath, she instructed Megumi what to do as she executed it slowly. "First, you put your right hand down and lift your left leg. Don't bend that leg as your right leg kicks the floor. It must be strong enough to propel both your legs. The most important thing that you should remember is that you should never bend your arms. Unless you have mastered this and have complete strength and control over your actions, you should lock your arms so that your head wouldn't hit the ground." 

With that, Misao did a flawless cartwheel.

"Sounds easy enough." Megumi laughed nervously. She could only fall for too many times, right?

"Itai!"

Unfortunately, she was proven wrong.

Again and again.

~~~~~

"Where could those guys be?" Kaoru wondered. "They said they'd be here, right?"

"Maybe they got tired of waiting," Misao replied.

Megumi frowned. "It's just like them to say one thing then forget to follow through. A complete pain. Come on, maybe they just grabbed a bite at the canteen."

Fortunately, she was right. 

Unfortunately, the guys weren't alone.

Yumi was sitting so close to Aoshi that another breath would land her on his lap. To their right, Sano had each arm around Tae and Tokio, who were both giggling demurely at what was presumably one of his wisecracks. And at the far end of the table, Kenshin and Shura were lost in their own little world, in a deep conversation that had them staring into each other's eyes.

The world turned black.

This was war.

~~ to be continued ~~

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if many of you thought that this fic was discontinued. We would never do that! Dementedchris and I enjoy writing this fic so much to abandon this. I only ask for patience in the updates because we are both quite busy with life. I hope this chappie makes up for the long wait! ^__^ Hopefully, the next chap is going to be out soon!


End file.
